Grudgingly Friends, Obliviously Lovers
by Cambie
Summary: AU. Elsa and Hans can't stand each other. They have a long lasting feud full of hateful insults and loathing retorts. Little do they know how much in common they really have. However, one spring break might be able to change everything. Will they finally open up and mend their monstrosity of a relationship? Or will their broken pasts come back to haunt them? Modern!Helsa
1. Chapter 1

**so i saw this picture on tumblr one day, and i wanted to write about it. of course, when i try to find it again to give the artist credit, it disappears from my dash. sigh...**

**also if my Apartment 743 fans are reading; should this be my summer fic? idk if i could expand and helsa is a touchy subject... lemme know.**

**disclaimer: Frozen doesn't belong to me, nor the rumored sequel.**

**X~X~X**

"No. No way in _hell _am I sharing a room with..._that_!"

Elsa crossed her arms and leaned against the car. The sun was drifting below the mountains and a soft wind blew across the parking lot, making her blonde hair dance across her fair forehead.

"Elsa, please. Don't make this more difficult than it needs to be," Anna pleaded, taking the suitcase from the trunk and rolling it onto the pavement.

"It's just one night," Kristoff chimed in, rolling his eyes in annoyance at her stubborn behavior.

"Why can't we just keep going? We're only like six hours away," Elsa argued, not wanting to budge from her position.

"For goodness sake Elsa! It's almost midnight and we've been driving all day. I kind of want to sleep in something that's actually designed for sleeping, not a shitty car seat," Kristoff retorted. The crew - that is Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Hans - were traveling home from college for spring break. Since they all lived relatively close to one another, the only logical solution was for them all to car pool to save money on transportation. Arendelle University was over twenty hours away, and Kristoff was tired of driving (He also wanted to spend the night with his girlfriend Anna, but that was only an added plus). "Besides, Hans already went to see if they had any extra rooms available. Maybe you won't have to share a room with him after all."

Elsa grimaced at the sound of his name. She didn't even want to travel home with these three, but she was broke and her sister offered an almost free ride, so how could she refuse? She had thought the worst it would come to was a few explicit make out sessions performed by Kristoff and Anna or a really bad sing along CD. But no, she couldn't have been more wrong. Because right as she left her dorm and walked into the parking lot, there stood her arch enemy, Hans.

The pair hadn't started off as enemies. When they both arrived for their sophomore year, they shared a Biology class together. He seemed polite enough for Elsa, but a little plastic and shallow. Her predictions had been right. As the semester went on, the two found themselves bickering and throwing insults more than squabbling siblings. They couldn't stand each other.

Of course, after the semester was over, they planned on never speaking to one another again. Much to their dismay, their paths crossed grudgingly again. Hans and Anna became friends, and because of her friendly, inviting nature, she decided to include him in all of her activities. Kristoff and Elsa weren't fond of his presence, but Elsa loathed him with a sort of passion that couldn't be explained. Was it his thin smirk that practically begged to be slapped off his pretty face? Or was it those ridiculous sideburns that somehow made him look even more sophisticated? She couldn't pinpoint it.

The worst thing about this little arrangement was how he lived approximately 14.6 miles away from the sisters, a fact Anna had joyously found out about. She offered him a ride home for spring break, which he graciously accepted. Elsa was silent the whole car ride, content with shoving her headphones into the deep bowels of her eardrums and looking out the scenery-less window instead of making conversation with Hans, who was sat next to her. Kristoff drove while Anna stole shotgun, and there was no way she would switch with Elsa. Those two lovebirds were hardly ever out of their worry-less world full of dreamy gazes and blushing giggles.

Which led to their completely unfair room assignments. Elsa was planning on sharing a room with Anna, she would even be okay with sharing a room with Kristoff. Anyone but _him. _However, that option seemed pretty impossible with Kristoff and Anna's roaming hands and teenage like hormones raging obviously through their bodies and actions. So Elsa was stuck with Hans, and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

_Speak of the devil_, Elsa thought in annoyance as Hans came jogging towards them from the lobby. She tried to ignore how perfectly suave his hair looked while rushing through the wind and only enlarged her scowl. "Well?" she asked, raising her eyebrows towards the dark ginger. She prayed that there would be an extra room for herself, but noticing the packed parking lot, she realized her quickly dashing hope was only in vain.

"Looks like there's only two rooms available in our price range," Hans spoke to the group. "Guess you're stuck with my sexy ass for the night. How will you be able to resist me?" Hans gestured towards Elsa with a mocking wink.

Anna laughed awkwardly, trying to make sure the pair didn't kill themselves with the demonic looks being shared. "Okay! Well, I'm a little tired and we have a long day tomorrow, so let's all unpack and get some sleep, okay?" she smiled and led the pack towards the building.

Elsa sighed, shut the car door, and walked grudgingly behind the trio. This was going to be a long night.

**X~X~X**

One bed.

More specifically, one queen sized bed.

Elsa stood frozen with a gaping mouth, letting her duffel fall to the ground in the doorway. "Wait...I thought you said this was a two-person room?" She asked, bringing her thick French braid over her shoulder to fiddle with the frays.

"It is. I didn't know they meant two people as in couple," Hans answered, looking just as irritated as his companion. He walked into the room and plopped his black bag on the neatly made bed. "I have the left side," he demanded rudely without a second thought, unpacking his toiletries and pajamas.

"I'll have the right. Thanks for asking," Elsa retorted, walking in and letting out a large sigh. She began to unpack her systematized duffel, starting with her not-so-appropriate-for-a-sleepover pajamas and makeup bag. "And since you had first dibs on the bed, I'm sure you won't mind me taking the bathroom for a bit," she smiled smugly and swayed her hips, slamming the door more harshly than she intended.

After washing her face away from the dirt and smudges of the day, she brushed her hair out and let it fall in thick, cascading waves. She removed her wrinkled clothes from her exhausted body and proceeded hesitantly to put on her nightwear. It was only a skimpy tank top and a ratty pair of gym shorts from high school, and Elsa couldn't feel more exposed. She didn't think she would have to share a bed with anyone, much less her nemesis. Gazing at her natural appearance one more time, she pulled up her short to avoid unneeded cleavage and bravely unlocked the door.

She gasped in surprise at the sight before her. Hans stood in just a pair of hunter green boxers. His back was facing her, revealing the rippling muscles and lean stature. She couldn't help but let her mind admire his strong yet slender frame. She knew he was fit but.._damn. _She imagined what it would be like to run her hands across the strong, smooth che-

"Oh my goodness, could you put on a shirt? No one wants to see that," Elsa said, her small slip up only milliseconds long. She used her hands as a visor and went back to her own things and placed her dirty clothes inside.

"Please. I'm hot. And I hate to burst your bubble, but this is how I sleep every night. And I sure am hell not going to change for your little irks," Hans snapped back, secretly loving Elsa's deep blush. As much as he despised her, he knew all of her quirks. She was always a reserved person and he could tell wasn't very experienced with the opposite sex. Or human contact in general. She just seemed far too icy, cold and closed off from the world. Maybe that's the reason he loved to pester her so much; he wanted to break her shell. His curiosity was his alibi, a cover blanketing over the secret that he had hidden from himself. That maybe, emotions other than hatred and curiosity came to mind when thinking about her. Especially when she was wearing something as revealing as she wore now.

"And to think, I never thought I could loathe you more than I already do. But with that narcissistic comment, the limit does not exist," Elsa rolled her eyes.

Hans couldn't help but stare into her crystal eyes, unbelievably blue even without the enhancement makeup provided. He had never seen her hair down and free from pins and up-dos. It fell in voluminous waterfalls, so long it reached down her midback. It covered her pale shoulders, hiding her exposed skin from him. She really was stunning, even though he despised everything about her.

"As much as I'm enjoying this conversation, really it's quite delightful, I have much more pressing matters to take care of. Excuse me," Hans sneered and walked cockily towards the recently vacant bathroom.

Elsa groaned in annoyance after the door was shut and the shower buzzed tediously. He made her feel so provoked. He never left her alone. She couldn't remember one time this entire school year where he wasn't nagging in her ear or hurling an insult across the courtyard. After turning down the bed sheets, she crawled in and turned off the light. She tried in vain to get comfortable and shut off her brain, but deep down the blonde knew tonight wouldn't be a good night's sleep. With Hans by her side, she wouldn't be surprised if she vomited due to his close proximity and intimate setting. _  
_

Nevertheless, she closed her eyes and tried to dream dreams that didn't involve stabbing a certain ginger in the jugular.

**X~X~X**

Hans opened the door slowly, letting the steam from his hot shower evaporate into the room. A towel draped low on his hips, he found his way around in the dark and put on a clean pair of underwear. For some reason, he didn't have the itching feeling to turn on the blinding lights to awaken Elsa. After his eyes adjusted to the dark, he couldn't help but smile at the girl's sleeping form.

Her tiny mouth hung open adorably and long locks hung all over her face and slender neck. Her arms flung out haphazardly and tiny snores escaped her parted lips. Her tank top was twisted due to her awkward position, and her left shoulder was completely exposed to the pale moonlight. Hans shook his head and wiped the dreamy gaze off his face. He couldn't be thinking these things about the girl he loathed. He despised her. His only thoughts should be what clever snark he should say next, not the sudden urge to wrap her up in his arms and never let go.

Sighing, he placed himself under the covers and turned his back to the girl who was the cause of all his mixed emotions. This wasn't his brain thinking; he was just too tired to think rationally. He hadn't gotten laid in over two months; it was obviously his crotch talking. He never did, does, or will have feelings for Elsa. He was fire and she was ice, and some one was going to get burnt.

**X~X~X**

Whimpers and soft gasps woke Hans. He licked his lips and squinted at the time, which read half past three. Looking over at the cause of his sleep interrupted, his gaze went from annoyance to sympathy. Elsa laid, thrashing about with a frightened expression on her tense face. Murmurs inaudible escaped her frowning mouth, and her cries for help only turned into a crescendo.

Hans sighed in a panic, and finally decided to wake her. "Elsa...Elsa!" he said in a harsh whisper, caressing her arm gently. "Wake up!"

She moaned and slowly began to regain consciousness. "Hans...nightmare...," she mumbled, too tired and spaced out to use proper sentences.

This amused Hans, who only saw Elsa when she retorted witty comebacks to his slanders. "Yeah, I noticed. You're being pretty obnoxious. So keep it down a little, k?" he tried to act peeved, though his eyes were filled with concern while looking at her tear soaked orbs.

"Sorry...happens a lot...," Elsa responded between sobbing hiccups. She was obvious not in her right mind, because she would never let Hans see her in this vulnerable state. She had these kind of nightmares almost weekly. Though she should be used to them they always scarred her and left her scared and awake for the rest of the night. She wiped away some tears from her alabaster cheeks and sniffled.

Hans groaned, trying not to give into his desires. "God Elsa. Sometimes I can't stand you," he grumbled and turned to take him reluctantly in his arms. Spooning her and rubbing her shoulders gently, he tried not to smell her intoxicating scent while her sobs slowly faded away. "Shh...it's okay. It was only a dream. You're safe now," Hans whispered close to her ear and pulled her body flush to his.

He earned no response, as her soft snores echoed through the room. He fell asleep like that, loving the feeling of not being in bed alone. His past was full of loneliness, and it was a rare occasion when he had someone tangible to hold on to, to call his, if only for a few hours. He snuggled impossibly closer to her. He hoped this would all be forgotten by tomorrow morning. He really, _really _did not want ot go through that awkward conversation when they woke up next morning. But for now, he would cast his worries aside and live in the bliss this girl was giving him with only her presence.

**X~X~X**

Elsa fluttered her eyelids open and breathed in deeply. She was surprised that the sun was peeking vibrantly through the blinds. She had slept through the entire night. She felt refreshed, a feeling she hadn't experienced since high school. Evaluating her surroundings, her eyes widened the size of saucers. Her arms were flung over Hans' back randomly, and her head hung right below his shoulder. She released her tight grip from his chest and peeked over her muscled back to his stature.

He was still fast asleep, some of his dark locks hanging over his lightly freckled face. His mouth hung agape, making him look more charming and less evil than he really was. One of his arms hung off the bed, while the other was tangled beneath his body. His chest rose up and down in a peaceful manner. Elsa detected a small bit of grin on his face, as one of his dimples was barely showing. She couldn't hide her own smile. Asleep, he really wasn't that bad.

She got up and tried to forget ho she woke up that morning, not wanting to have to explain it to Hans, which would no doubt be awkward and humiliating. She picked up her duffel and began to shuffle through, finding something comfortable to wear for the rest of the drive home.

"Elsa...," Hans grumbled, making said girl jump in shock. She gazed over her shoulder at him, who turned over from facing the wall to the empty side of the bed she had previously occupied. His hands reached out blindly, finding a loose pillow to hold onto in substitute for herself. Elsa began to panic; what else happened last night that she didn't know about? Why would he be calling _her _name?

She walked to the bathroom and turned on the tap, needing some cold water to awaken her clouded senses. However, once she dired her face, she was shocked to see Hans standing in front of her in all his practically naked glory.

"Morning," he mumbled, wetting his tooth brush and jamming it into his mouth.

Elsa said nothing in reply, only continuing to paint her face with her everyday makeup. After several moments of uncomfortable silence, Elsa spoke bravely. "Did something..happen last night?"

Hans spit out the rest of his toothpaste, taking his time to answer as he finished cleansing his mouth. "You had a bad dream. You were crying and being a total clingy teenage girl, so I did what you wanted and held you for a while. Then, we both fell asleep. That's it," Hans explained shortly, trying to act as if it was a chore his mother made him do. "And besides, I would never want to do _anything _with you."

"Good. Because I feel the same," Elsa retorted back lamely, flipping her hair sassily and walking out of the bathroom. However, she couldn't shake the butterflies inhabiting in stomach. She knew after one of her infamous night terrors that sleep was impossible. Yet having him hold her, and somehow ending up tangled together, she had slept better than she had in years. As muc has she would never admit to him or even herself, she knew there was more to them than petty insults and childish jabs.

**X~X~X**

**should this continue?**

**favorite, follow, and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**wow! thanks for the (mostly) positive response! think this will be the fic! :)**

**don't worry, my kristanna shippers. i will be spilling some one shots throughout the summer, just for you. **

**disclaimer: when i finally own frozen IN SUUUUMMMMMMMMMER!**

**X~X~X**

"So how'd it go?" Kristoff asked, finishing the car load up and shutting the trunk.

"Well, we're both still alive and uninjured, so I would say it was a success," Elsa snorted with a scowl. Her and the bulky mountain man were waiting for the other two to finish up their complimentary breakfast. They offered to pack up the rest of the luggage, mostly so they could talk about what happened last night alone.

"Ha ha," Kristoff deadpanned, crossing his arms. He wasn't letting her get away with that quick retort.

"I mean, it was okay. He was still the arrogant asshole he always is, and we basically just went to bed. Then we woke up and went to breakfast. Nothing new, nothing too newsworthy," Elsa replied. "I'm just glad it's over. Now I won't have to see him for a full week."

Kristoff laughed. "That's a good way to think about it."

"What about you?" Elsa asked with a knowing raised eyebrow. "How did you sleep last night?"

Kristoff blushed darker than a tomato. "It was fine, thank you very much."

Elsa nodded. "Uh huh. I was wondering why Anna had this certain glow to her this morning. Guess you two had a rather enjoyable night," she winked, satisfied and how embarrassed she had made him. Sweet, sweet revenge.

"Shut up. Not my fault you didn't take full use of Hans last night in the bedroom," he snapped back smugly.

Elsa tried to hide her blush when she heard Anna and Hans' laughter through the parking lot. Just looking at the two happily conversing made her blood boil. Elsa rolled her eyes; she hated how Hans' annoyance could be reflected on everyone surrounding him, including her sister. "Alright! Let's finish up this road trip!" Anna exclaimed happily.

"Let's," Elsa replied shortly, taking her dutiful spot in the backseat behind Anna. She slammed the door and proceeded to shove her ear buds back in and ignore the world around her. She heard the car faintly start and Anna's voice talking Kristoff's ear off before dozing off into her own little world.

"Watcha listening to?" Hans voice hummed against her ear hotly.

She jumped and turned her head. "None of your business," she was irritated. She already had enough of him last night and was hoping he'd ignore her like the first part of their journey. She guessed she wasn't getting off that easily today.

"Florence and the Machine. Nice," Hans commented as the blonde's phone screen light up, signaling the next song. "Can I listen?"

Elsa frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. What was he doing? She'd never had a conversation with him this long without an insult. "Why?" she asked, her guard higher than the Great Wall of China.

Hans chuckled. "Because this is a great song, and I've got nothing better to do. Besides, I'm pretty sure we can both agree that Anna and Kristoff are being the worst couple in history of PDA right now," he whispered, gesturing towards the pair in the front seat. Anna was practically sitting on the middle console, her hand on his inner thigh. Kristoff was trying to keep his eyes on the road, but with the unknown things Anna was whispering in his ear, he was obviously struggling.

Elsa couldn't help but snort in agreement. She thought his offer through. He was being somewhat tolerable, especially since the stuff that happened last night in the hotel room. He hadn't brought up her nightmare again, somehow tacitly knowing it was a touchy subject. He seemed to gain some kindness overnight, and for that Elsa decided to let her morality slide and give him a bud.

Her and Hans sat with a good foot of space in between them. Elsa made sure to place her purse in the middle of them, just in case. Judging the way they woke up this morning, she didn't want to take any chances. However, due to the short wire attaching the ear buds to her phone, their heads were forced to be too close for comfort. He was so close to her she could mark each freckle on his fair nose and clearly smell his cologne, which Elsa was trying her hardest to not lean into.

"What's your favorite song?" Hans asked in a hushed whisper.

"What?" Elsa asked, trying her best to breathe when he was so close to her. She hated this effect he had on her.

"Your favorite song," Hans repeated.

Elsa sat in thought for a moment. She hadn't really thought nor been asked about her favorite song. She had so many, she didn't know which one she adored the most. Music had always been her escape, ever since she was little. It distracted her from all of her problems and faults the world brought in its wake. She'd experienced a lot of hardship in her young life, and had always relied on the power of music to get her through it. There were so many songs that had sentimental value to her, so many that brought back terrible, poignant memories. She couldn't possibly pick one, at least without thinking intelligently about it. "I don't know. There's too many," she replied honestly, making the mistake of looking into his piercing green eyes. She'd expected them to be filled with mocking evil, yet was surprised to see something...warm. She wasn't sure if it was good, but it was different. "Why are you wondering?" she asked, her guard suddenly up again.

"Just trying to have some conversation. 're way too touchy sometimes," Hans replied, putting his hands up in surrender to only fuel the flames.

Elsa scowled. "I'm letting you share music with me, aren't I? I could use snatch it painfully out of your eardrum and keep it all for myself. Up to you," she threatened.

"Fine, fine. But you have to admit, you aren't the friendliest person on the planet," he smirked knowingly at her creeping blush.

"Oh, please. You have no idea what you're accusing me of. You know nothing about me," Elsa narrowed her bright blue eyes at him.

"Oh, but here's where you're wrong Miss Elsa. I know you much more than you think. Or want, for that matter," Hans challenged. "You are a scared little girl. Always have been. You're afraid of people. Not them tangibly, but the idea of them, of what they can do. They can hurt you, they can disappoint you, they can break you. And you know why you think that way? Because you've been through hell, Elsa. Now I don't know nor really care what kind of hell, but I can tell something happened to make you distant yourself from everyone. You think it's safer that way. Being by yourself sure is lonely, isn't it Elsa? But you're safe. No one can hurt you this way."

Elsa wanted to tear her watery eyes away from Hans' green ones, but she was frozen. Every single word he'd said about her was an accurate description. She couldn't believe how precise he was. No one, not even Anna, had ever tried to see through her shyness, to try and understand the terror she'd endured to make her so reserved. Adn the fact that she was being told this only made it more real. Especially through Hans. As much as he brought her down, he would never lie to her. He was brutally honest, and most of the time that hurt.

Elsa choked back a sob. She opened her mouth to respond, but instead yanked the pairing ear bud from Hans' unsuspecting grasp and shove it into her own ear. She scooted as far away from him as possible in the tiny car. "Shut up. You have no right to talk to me like that," Elsa stuttered, using all her strength to hold her tears back. If she cried in front of Hans, she would never live that down.

"Just saying the truth," Hans smirked. "So I'm guessing I'm right?"

Elsa couldn't reply; if she spoke she was sure she would let out a retching sob. She didn't want Kristoff or Anna to get into this, so she tried to keep herself as calm as possible. So instead of using a witty insult, she simply spat in his face shortly.

Hans yelled in disgust, squinting his eyes and wiping the saliva from his face. "What the hell was that for?!" he screamed, getting angry.

Elsa simply turned around to face the window.

"What's going on back there?" Kristoff asked, stopping his teasing with Anna after Hans had yelled.

"Oh nothing, you know. Just that this bitch _spit on me!_" Hans screeched, the warmness in his eyes long gone. _  
_

"What did you just call her?" Anna asked, turning around with a gaping mouth. She knew Hans and Elsa didn't like each other, but she never thought he'd start calling names. "That's my _sister _you're talking about!"

"Well, she deserved it! We were actually somewhat getting along. We were listening to music and she just had a panic attack and spit on me!" Hans exclaimed.

"Elsa, is this true?" Kristoff asked, still keeping his eyes on the road.

The blonde refused to answer. She sat with her head looking out the window. She tried to think of anything but being in this car. She was about to cry if she thought about her previous conversation again. "I don't want to talk about it," she whispered to the clear window.

"See? She's not denying it!" Hans pointed.

"Will you SHUT UP and let her talk?" Kristoff growled. He was grasping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white. He mostly tolerated Hans and felt acquainted with Elsa, but enough was enough. He could see through the rear view mirror that Elsa was close to a breakdown. "Now, Elsa. What rea-"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT, OKAY?" Elsa yelled, making the whole car fall silent. Looking at all of her companion's surprised and hurt faces, she let go of her pride and began to sob hysterically.

"Look what you did, Hans!" Anna exclaimed.

"It's not my fault she acts like an overemotional twelve year old!" Hans argued.

"Okay! I think it's time we pull over for lunch!" Kristoff yelled over the arguers and crier.

"It's only ten in the morning," Anna pointed it.

"Well, I'm hungry," Kristoff responded in a rushed tone. He knew Elsa needed to get out and receive some fresh air. "We all obviously need to get out of this car."

**X~X~X**

Elsa sat in the steel bathroom stall. It was dirty and graffiti covered the walls like rain, but she couldn't care less. She was too busy crying.

Surprisingly, Elsa was not a crier. She never like to participate in the practice; it made her feel pathetic and of course, one could not forget about the puffy redness left after one was finished. Despite her shaky past, she had rarely ever let the tears fall. She tried to remember the last time she had let herself break down. She concluded it was around junior year, when the homework was so piled up the stress ate her from the inside out.

The group had stopped at the nearest exit, which happened to be a McDonald's. As soon as the car stopped, Elsa ran out of the vehicle and inside, searching for a bathroom. She needed some privacy. She already humiliated herself enough today; she craved time alone.

She cried for everything. She cried for her stupidity. She cried because she let her guard down. She cried because she wished she'd never met Hans. She cried because of the horrible life she was given, and the effects it had on her now. She cried because she absolutely hated herself. She hated how shy she was. She wanted to be more like Anna, kind and loving, someone everyone loved. Why couldn't she live life to the fullest? Why did she question everything? Why couldn't she just stop worrying? Forget about everything that happened and move on? Anna had been able to; why couldn't she?

She gasped when she heard the door creak open. She quieted her bawls to listen. "Elsa? It's me, Anna. Will you please come talk to me?" Anna whispered. Elsa could see her tiny feet on the ground beneath her. Sighing, she pushed the stall door open.

"Hi," Elsa said simply, he voice going back to its normal pitch. She didn't want to worry Anna. She tried her best to slap on a smile.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked, walking into the tiny space the stall provided.

"Yeah. Just...Hans and I had a argument. It was silly, now that I think about it. It just triggered some...bad memories... so I spat on him," Elsa answered with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Anna questioned in a soft voice, caring eyes staring down at the blubbering mess Elsa had become.

"No. I'll be fine," Elsa replied sniffling a bit and standing up. "Thanks though. I really appreciate your concern," she smiled when Anna became crestfallen. They had gone through a lot, and Anna's nurturing nature had always wanted to help Elsa. The blonde had almost always refused, becoming cold and distant to her once best friend. During the last years of high school and college, Elsa had tried to rekindle their relationship, much to Anna's delight. It wasn't easy, but both of the girls' effort made it worthwhile. Elsa was extremely grateful for her sister, no matter how many times she stayed silent about her love.

"No problem. I'm always here if you want to talk," Anna smiled, taking her hand and leading her out of the suffocatingly small stall. "But I think we need to freshen you up a little before we go back out there. Crying doesn't make anyone look pretty," she giggled.

Elsa echoed a laugh, and sat on the counter, letting Anna take care of her. She relaxed, letting Anna paint her face delicately, like it was some sort of masterpiece. The sisters didn't talk; they didn't need to. They felt comfortable in each other's company.

A few minutes later, Anna finished her work. "Alright, you look good as new. Let's go back out there. I ordered you something. I hope you don't mind," Anna rushed her sentences.

Elsa smiled at her reflection. The redness was almost completely hidden, and the puffiness around her eyes had diminished. Her hair was redone into an elegant ponytail. "Thank you, Anna." Elsa smiled at her caring smile, who was far too good to her.

**X~X~X**

**you know how much I love reviews. keep em coming. **


	3. Chapter 3

**hi again! i dont know what's going on with me but im spitting out these chapters really fast. but just don't expect this on a regular basis, just in case i get lazy...**

**disclaimer: if i cant have frozen can i at least have kristoff**

**X~X~X**

"Why are you such a dick?" Kristoff asked suddenly, chewing on a French fry.

Hans almost spit out his soda. The two men sat alone in the plastic booth, waiting for the girls to come out of the bathroom. They hadn't talked much about anything, Kristoff only sending noticeable scowls while Hans chewed his food comfortably. "Excuse me?" he asked, eyebrows raised in a threatening tone.

"You heard me. Why are you so mean to Elsa? I know she's not the warmest person, but I doubt she's done anything to hurt you intentionally," Kristoff expanded, not phasing at Hans challenging glare. "And that whole fiasco in the car; she wouldn't just blow up for no reason. You obviously provoked her."

Hans reclined in the hard seat, thinking out his answer. He licked his chapped lips and crossed his arms. "When did this become your business?"

"Um, Elsa's my friend. And I don't like it when my friends get picked on," Kristoff replied shortly.

"Let's just say we are too different to ever form a good relationship of any sort," Hans settled, content with staying vague to frustrate his blonde companion. "And as for the car disaster, I said nothing that wasn't true. I didn't even insult her," he ended, placing his folded hands on the white table.

"Oh really? I find that hard to believe, since she's having a complete breakdown in the bathroom," Kristoff deadpanned with a grimace. "What did you say to her?"

"I already told you! Maybe you need to get those ears checked, Hulk. I simply told her exactly what she was. No lies, no witty comebacks. Just the truth," Hans repeated, rolling his eyes. He didn't have time for interrogations. He just wanted to get home.

When Hans was little, his grandmother always told him to be the kind of man that could cheer up a crying girl. Yet now, he was the one who caused the sobs to erupt. Deep down, he felt bad about the whole affair. He really didn't intent on Elsa to breakdown like she did. He only wanted to get back to the way they were before last night. Something had changed in him during that restful sleep; he wasn't sure what, but it scared him to no end. He didn't want to feel anything towards Elsa; she was too complicated to think about. He yearned to get last night out of his mind forever, and the only way he knew how was to go back to his old habits, only much worse.

"What truth?" Kristoff demanded. "You have no right to nose into her personal life when you've been nothing but heartless to her! You know, there's another way of learning about people; by being kind. Which you obviously have no experience with."

"Wow, that's harsh. I'm really hurt," Hans mocked, placing a slender hand on his heart. "Ever thought that I have no interest in getting to know Elsa? I'd rather not get into all the shit she has going on, because frankly she's far too messed up to even be considered a friend."

"Wow. You really are an asshole," Kristoff snorted in disbelief. "Did your mom ever teach you manners?"

Hans' knuckles turned white at the mention of his mother. He hated the thought of her...too many painful memories that were far too disgustingly cruel to even reflect upon. He was about to come up with a smart ass response, but was saved by the two people he definitely didn't want to see.

"Hey," Kristoff greeted at the sight of the two sisters.

"Ready to go?" Anna asked, holding Elsa's hand protectively.

"Yeah," Kristoff immediately got up from the uncomfortable seat. He grabbed the paper bag full of food for Elsa and snatched his and Anna's coats. "We're leaving now, Hans," he sneered, leaving the man by himself and led the girls out of the restaurant.

Hans took a few deep breaths, trying not to punch the wall next to him. He rarely ever had people challenge him, and it was even more infrequent for them to bring up his mom. Not many, in fact only a handful of people, knew about his 'mommy issues'. As charismatic and popular as he may come off, Hans had internal struggles he had to deal with, too. However, much like Elsa, he refused to talk about it, cementing the pain in his heart forever..until someone was brave enough to chisel through it.

So far, no attempts.

Shaking his head and wiping away invisible tears, Hans rushed to caught up with the crew, knowing they'd leave without him if he didn't hurry up. Putting on his worn out mask, he stepped out of the building with a cocky smirk glued to his face.

**X~X~X**

"Anna! Elsa! You're home!"

Anna ran to hug her aunt, forgetting about her luggage. "Aunt Primrose!" she exclaimed, running over to her beloved aunt and hugging her thin body tightly. "It's so good to see you," she breathed in the flowery scent of her brown hair.

"You too," her aunt replied, breaking away from the embrace. "So, how's college?"

"Auntie, you just saw us at Christmas," Elsa chastised, following Anna up the stairs with her own baggage. "Nothing's really changed."

"Oh, hush. I'm sure there was plenty of stuff that went one. I was in college once too, you know," her aunt winked one of her large green eyes. "Now, let's go get you unpacked! I'll have dinner on the table in no time at all!" She led the way into the large, three story house.

Anna shrugged, sharing a look with her sister. Elsa laughed, walking up the remaining brick steps into the familiar home. She breathed in the entryway, decorated almost the exact same since she was a little girl. The same pictures adorned the walls and none of the Victorian furniture had moved from its permanent spot. The broad staircase stood in the center, too many memories attached to the majestic wood. Elsa smiled in remembrance how her, Anna, and their cousin Rapunzel used to slide down the regal staircase, up and down and up again until their little feet couldn't take it anymore (or until they were called for dinner).

All of the sudden, a thud came from the top of the stairs. Both of the sisters jumped and looked up, their frightened faces turning into excited ones. "Rapunzel!" They screamed simultaneously, running up the stairs to greet their cousin.

The short haired brunette met them halfway, pulling them into a sloppy group hug. "Oh I missed you guys so much!" she exclaimed, a happy smile on her pretty face. "Now we have an entire week to spend together!"

"Yes! I'm so excited!" Anna replied excitedly. "Elsa?"

Elsa sat for a moment in a teasing matter. She couldn't help but smile; Rapunzel's happiness was infectious. Besides, a week relaxing with her family would be good for her. She needed it. "Of course!" she smiled while her companions jumped up and down. "But...hey...hey!" she exclaimed, trying to calm down the squealing girls talking a mile a minute. "Can we go unpack first?"

"Oh! Duh!" Anna foolishly grinned with a blush.

"Where are my manners? Let me help you," Rapunzel said, calming down a little and taking the heavy bags off of her cousins' hands. Anna and Elsa followed behind to their room, which looked far too nostalgic and clean. It was a rather large room, with two large windows showing a clear view of the forest trees outside. It smelled of musky wood, just like the rest of the house. It was painted a light purple with different pictures of the three of them hanging on the walls. Two twin beds sat parallel to each other, made to perfection. Twin dressers laid against the wall and mirrors hung above both of them.

"So...how's Kristoff?" Rapunzel asked, raising her eyebrows flirtatiously at Anna. They had begun folding and hanging the sisters' clothes.

"He's...wonderful," Anna replied dreamily, making Elsa roll her eyes.

"Please," Elsa shook her head. "Rapunzel, you don't even know. They are the most sickening couple in the history of couples. They're like PDA on steroids."

"We're not that bad!" Anna protested with a dark blush. "At least I _have _a boyfriend!" she stuck out her tongue at both of the girls.

Rapunzel blushed bright pink.

"What?!" Elsa gaped. "Rapunzel, you naughty little girl!"

"Who is it?" Anna demanded answers with a bright face.

"Well...his name is Flynn Ryder...," she tucked a short piece of dark hair behind her ear. "He's a year older than me."

"Whoa, dating a college kid!" Anna exclaimed teasingly. "Does he know you're still a minor?"

"I'm turning eighteen in three days!" Rapunzel protested. "Which is another reason why I'm so happy you guys are here! I need desperate help planning the party!"

"Wait...you haven't even planned your birthday party?" Elsa stopped the younger's conversation.

"Well, it's just gonna be pretty casual. I think. I just tweeted about it," Rapunzel responded.

"Tweeted it?" Elsa echoed with warning. "Don't you have over 100 followers? Rapunzel, you're highly downsizing this."

"Well, yeah. But it's not like everyone's going to come!...right?" she trailed off, biting her lower lip.

"Oh dear," Elsa sat on the bed, placing a stressed hand over her face. She thought her spring break was going to be worry free, especially without any over-break homework and Hans. Yet now, she had to help her cousin plan the perfect eighteenth birthday. "And you decide to wait until the last second to start planning?"

"Sorry! I just...lost track of time! I was busy finishing my project for art class, anyway," Rapunzel tried to make up an excuse.

Elsa sighed heavily. "Sometimes I really hate you," she glared lovingly at her cousin. "Because you know I can't say no to you," she smiled after finishing her statement.

"Ahh yes! Can I be in charge of the food?" Anna squealed. She loved parties.

"Yes! I knew I could count of you guys!" Rapunzel went to envelope the sitting Elsa in a bone crushing hug.

"You're welcome. But we better start planning now if this is going to be as epic as you imagine it to be," Elsa tightened the reigns, pushing her sister and cousin off of her and ready to get to work. She tried to think of this positively; this could be a good distraction from Hans and all the stress he piled on her. It would get her mind off of what would inevitably happen once this week was over and she'd have to face him again.

The thought alone sent butterflies to her stomach. Something had changed between them two after last night. She didn't know what, but somehow things felt different. Hans seemed less of an arrogant asshole that made petty jabs to annoy her and more of a cruel being, trying desperately to make her feel terrible. She didn't understand his motives. Judging from their positions in bed that morning, she thought they had maybe turned a corner in their toxic relationship. Yet, it seemed that only added fuel to the fire. Did she provoke him? If so, it wasn't intentional.

She shook her head, trying to think about more important things. She shouldn't care what Hans thought about her. He obviously lived to make her life miserable, and the only way to change that was to pretend it didn't bother here. From now on, she wasn't going to be the shy little girl anymore. She was going to be sassy, and independent. She needed to show Hans how he couldn't dictate her life or feelings anymore.

"You know what? I'll take care of the guest list. I have a special person I'd like to invite."

**X~X~X**

**reviews make me write faster :***


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys. writers block sucks more life outta you than tumblr. **

**this chapter is a bit of a filler; but i didn't want to combine it with next chapter, which i promise will be lengthy**

**disclaimer: when you wish upon a star my dream of owning frozen might come true**

**X~X~X**

The second Hans shut the trunk door, the vehicle spend away, leaving him in the exhaust fumes. He coughed, trying to get the malodorous scent out of his lungs as he walked up the path to his front door.

The exterior of his family house remained the same; nicely manicured lawn and foliage without any trace of weeds. The house was painted a soft chestnut, with clean windows and panes. It was a large house, with a large orchard in the backyard. A four car garage was placed on the right of the regal mansion, though it was packed full with cars. Hans didn't even need count to know there was exactly a dozen of them.

He sighed in disappointment; he had hoped his brothers weren't going to make an appearance until Eater Sunday. Yet he knew the moment the front door was open, he'd be greeted to their mocking faces. He was the youngest out of thirteen children; all boys. Sometimes he wished he had some sisters; they might have been kinder to him. Because of his age, he was often the scapegoat for all of his older brother's pranks and jabs. He had always been a mommy's boy, yet his love for her was never reciprocated. It seemed as if he was the black sheep, the runt of the litter. He had no big accomplishments or anything to show for; in fact, he was completely ordinary. He wasn't a superstar athlete, or a star on the stage. He would never write a best selling novel, or become a five star seemed all of these traits were taken before his birth. Nothing was left for her to excel in. This left him unwanted and more of burden rather than a son.

Wiping his clammy hands on his jeans, he rung the doorbell boldly. He could already hear the loud grumbles of his siblings. He grumbled; this was not going to be a fun week.

The sixth oldest, Jeremy, answered the door. "Look who it is!" he exclaimed with a menacing grin.

"Hey," Hans said in a soft voice, his head down. He walked in and shut the door behind him slowly.

"Hey, guys! Hans is here!" Jeremy spoke out, his dark buzz cut looking unproportional to his brick wall of a body.

Suddenly, all the talking stopped and over two dozen people stared back at Hans, who was starting to feel smaller and smaller every second he was inside this house.

**X~X~X**

"So how's college life, pretty boy?" His eldest brother, Craig, asked him. Hans had been home only twenty minutes before he was shoved into the kitchen, handed a beer, and stuck sitting in between his most frightening siblings.

"Um. Fine," he replied quietly. His fiddled with his fingers and scrunched his shoulders. What was it about his family that made him feel so weak?

"Any parties?" His sister in law, Maya, asked.

"Any girls?" his brother Frank chimed in, his thick eyebrows moving up and down at a rapid pace.

Hans grimaced in disgust at his perverted brother. "No, but the parties have been pretty fun."

"No lady? Is that because everyone knows you're a wuss and going nowhere in life?" someone spoke out, making Hans blush and the rest of the room cackle in laughter.

Hans sighed, not even trying to come up with a witty response. He knew no one would listen anyway. This was routine for family gatherings; he would get asked a myriad of different questions, he'd answer honestly, and get teased relentlessly. Nothing had changed.

"Will you cut it out? Please?" Hans said with an exasperated sigh.

"Aww...," His brother trailed, holding the word for quite a while. "Is pretty boy gonna cry?"

"Shut up. I'm just tired of your bullshit," Hans defended himself, shrugging his crunched shoulders causally. He had no idea the extent of what he had done until the bulky football player stood up, initiating a challenge.

"You really want to start this?" he veins began popping out of his scratchy beard as catcalls and whistles echoed in the background.

"Uh..," Hans stammered as two other brothers shoved him to his feet to be face to face with his opposer. Actually, it was more like face to chest. "No, I'm sorry, I-" He was usually never one to be speechless, but he'd been in far too many fights with his brothers .He knew this wouldn't end well for him, and he'd leave with quite a few scars. More than he already had, physically and emotionally.

Just as he was bracing himself for the first strike, his father bellowed his voice through the living room. "DINNER!"

The once full to the brim room had become empty in a matter of seconds. Hans breathed a sigh of relief once the musty smell of his family had vanished. He sat back down, relishing in the silence that was so rare in his childhood home. He closed his eyes, letting relaxation take over him. His catalepsy was interrupted when a violent buzzing in his pant pocket signaled he was getting a phone call.

Seizing it from his pocket, his face fell in puzzlement at the unknown number. Shrugging his shoulders, he answered it and brought the device to his ear. "Hello?" he asked with questioning confidence.

"Is this Hans?" a deep feminine voice spoke out strongly.

"Uh yes. Who is this?" he snapped with a bewildered tone.

It's uh...Elsa," she spoke out, her confidence slowly dying.

"Elsa?" Hans could barely believe it. He stood up from his seat on the couch and walked up the stairs. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" he said sarcastically. "Gonna have another meltdown?" He licked his teeth, knowing without doubt she was getting ready to blow up at him.

"No, actually. I wanted to see if your precious time wasn't busy on Thursday. My cousin's having a birthday party she conveniently started planning about an hour ago. I was in charge of the guest list, and I was wondering if you wanted to come," she explained, her voice surprisingly calm after Hans' insulting remarks.

"And how did my name get on that?" Hans asked, walking into his old bedroom, which was now converted into a gym/hoarding room.

Elsa paused before answering. "The more people the better. Because it's so last minute, we're trying to get as many people as possible."

Hans groaned. "Don't tell me this is gonna be some lame ass party with wine coolers as the 'specialty drink'," he mocked.

"No. And you don't have to come. It was only an invitation. I told her and Anna I'd invite you even though you're a complete dickhead. So if you say no, it won't hurt my feelings. In fact, it would raise them immensely," Elsa retorted.

"Fine," Hans agreed. If Elsa didn't want him there as much as he didn't want to go, then he had to. Just to pester her. And if he had to stay in this house all week, he'd go completely crazy, or die first. "Put me in charge of the drinks. I don't trust my alcohol in the hands of underage girls who think sugary margaritas cut it at a good party."

"Fine. Be here at three on Thursday to help decorate," Elsa replied shortly.

"Perfect. Can't wait," Hans responded with a menacing grin on his face.

"Okay good. Glad we got that sorted out."

"Me too."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna go now, got lots of planning to do."

"Great. Have fun," Hans said.

"Bye," Elsa answered curtly, hanging up the phone with a sharp staccato.

"Bye," Hans replied to the dead phone. He stepped back, leaning against the wall. What just happened? Two hours ago Elsa couldn't be more hateful towards him. Her eyes were tiny little dangers injecting themselves into his skin and full of rageful tears. Yet now, she had invited him to her party. What was her angle? Hans knew this wasn't to toss their differences aside and become friends. Did she really tell him the truth when she really was just desperate for more people? He thought she was more cunning than that; there had to be something behind her facade.

But what?

**X~X~X**

Elsa jumped when a pair of shoes were thrown her unsuspecting way. "Anna! You scared me!" she exclaimed, looking down to notice the shoes were her own. "What was that for?"

"Get your shoes on. We're going out," Anna said somewhat forcefully.

"When did you get so...demanding?" Elsa asked, still remaining unmoved from her current position on the laptop. She was trying to get ahead of some homework for school. "And I thought you and Rapunzel were going on a double date."

"We are...and you're coming with us!" Anna explained happily with a squeal.

"Whoa. Hold up," Elsa tried to calm down her excited sister. "There is no way I'm fifth wheeling this. No."

"But you won't be! We're all going bowling and Flynn is bringing one of his friends along...," Anna winked seductively.

"Please tell me he's not a druggie," Elsa replied, still not completely content with accompanying her sister.

"He's not! His name is Jack. He's really funny and nice and a good guy. At least that's what Punz told me," Anna responded, biting her lip. "Will you _please _come? Who knows? Maybe you guys will hit it off and you'll have a date to the party," she winked again and swayed her hips. _  
_

"I don't know...," Elsa sighed heavily. She weighed the options in her head; she could stay here, worrying about party details and school, or go out and have the possibility of having a good time. And looking at Anna's adorable puppy-dog face, she finally gave in. "Fine. But don't expect me and that Jack to be attached at the hip like you and Kristoff."

**X~X~X**

"Jack, this is Elsa. Elsa, this is Jack."

Elsa smiled politely, taking his outstretched pale hand in her own. "Nice to meet you," she greeted with a small smile.

"You too. Has anyone told you you're absolutely gorgeous? Because you definitely need to be told that more often," Jack tried flirting, his piercing blue eyes completely comical.

He chuckled at Elsa's blush. "Thank you. But your game is absolutely horrendous," she giggled.

"She's a feisty one," he said to the rest of the group.

"Alright, now that we've gotten introductions out of the way, let's bowl!" Flynn spoke out, his small goatee moving with his mouth. He led the way to the end lane, where they would be playing.

Twenty minutes later, Elsa couldn't be having more fun. Kristoff had ordered a pizza and fries, the games were in full swing, and Elsa was surprisingly growing fond of her arranged companion. She was never the sporty type, and Jack had shown her different tricks and tips in order to not get a gutter ball every time. She though his lame attempts at flirting had become somewhat cute, and she couldn't help but smile and giggle a lot more than usual when he was around.

"Having fun?" Anna asked, sitting next to Elsa on the spinning seats and offering her a fry.

"Actually, I am," Elsa answered, taking the salty fast food. "Thanks for dragging me out here," she plopped the fry into her mouth.

"I told you so!" Anna exclaimed. "Now...what about Jack? You two seem to be hitting it off," she spoke a bit quieter, and leaned closer to her giddy sister.

"He's...nice," Elsa replied vaguely. "Okay, I really like him," she spilled out with a wide grin.

"See? I knew it. You guys are so perfect for each other," Anna smiled.

Elsa smiled silently in return. She wanted to believe her and Jack could become closer and possibly a couple, but it was all so sudden. She had barely met him, and now was urged to start dating him already? Because of her past and natural personality, she never warmed up to people quickly. She wanted to believe this could work, but her life was not a fairy tale. 'Perfect for each other' just an hour into meeting was a little immature to Elsa's thinking. Then again, maybe it was just her questioning and doubtful nature that made her think like she did. And she didn't want to disappoint Anna, after all her and Rapunzel had done to get her this date. Instead of voicing her worries, she winked and said, "Maybe so. I think I got myself a date for the party."

Anna squealed and hugged her sister tightly. "I can't wait! This party is going to rock!"

"Elsa! You're up!" Kristoff yelled over the loud music playing from the speakers.

Elsa smiled, then pulled from the hug at the mention of her name. "Wish me luck," she smiled, and went to meet Jack near the lane.

**X~X~X**

**hmm...does anyone want more insight on Hans' home life? seems a bit rough here...**

**more reviews = better next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**hi guys! **

**im sorry for the late update, ive been doing a lot more than expected this summer! hope this chapter suffices for your patience!**

**disclaimer: im trying to find a witty way of saying i dont own frozen...ill get back to you soon**

**X~X~X**

The days had passed all too quickly for Elsa and all too slowly for Hans. It was finally the afternoon of the party in which Elsa had been breaking her back to plan for her ditsy cousin. The preparations had all been bought and organized; now all she had left to do was to decorate the basement, where the party would be held. She had forced Jack, Kristoff, and Flynn to clean it up (Anna also requested for them to make extra sure no mice were around). Now, she was sitting at the dining room table, Anna and Rapunzel by her side, finishing putting together decorations.

"So Rapunzel, feel any older?" Anna stroke up conversation, her clumsy fingers trying to put together the cheap paper.

"Not really," Rapunzel replied. "But does anyone?"

"Yeah, but think of all the things you can do now," Anna said. "You're legally an adult. You can even buy your own cigarettes now!"

Elsa interjected. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Nobody needs to be buying any of those," she kept her hands busy but her eyes up and full of warning.

The two younger girls giggled. "Oh Elsa, you're such a prude," Anna teased gently.

"Do you want to finish all of these decorations by yourself?" Elsa threatened.

Anna put her hands up in surrender, making all of the girls giggle. Suddenly, the front door bell rang. The girls looked at each other in surprise, since the party was supposed to start later that evening. It was three in the afternoon.

They broke out of their panicky trance when it rang again. "I'll get it," Elsa replied, stepping away from the table and walking briskly towards the intimidating front door.

"Hans," she said, opening the door. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear in anxiety.

There he stood, in all of his cruel glory. He looked the same; his dark fiery hair coiffed to perfection, crisp collared shirt under a leather jacket, and clean, unwrinkled slacks. However, his green eyes, usually fueled with mocking passion, looked tired and worn. Almost impossible to see with the naked eye, Elsa could spot tiny little bags under the emerald orbs. "You look surprised. I'm positive you told me to be her at three to help set up," Hans spoke up, his voice not wavering the slightest.

Elsa looked beside him. Standing next to his lean calves were two silver kegs, and Elsa could see more beer bottles in the trunk bed of his truck. "How much did you bring? And more importantly, how did you pay for all of that? We are college students you know," Elsa pointed out. She would have giggled if it was not for her the history with her companion.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," Hans replied quickly. "Are you going to let me in or you just want me to stand here all night?"

"Oh yes. I mean, sure. I suppose. You can bring it downstairs," she stammered, opening the door wider for him and putting on her best snobby face. She led the way towards the kitchen and where the stairs led to the basement, swaying her hips.

"I suppose you can't be a good host and help me carry these in?" Hans asked, grunting in referencing to the heavy kegs. He dragged them across the wood floor noisily in a bent-over position.

"Let me think about it...no," Elsa answered simply, walking into the kitchen.

"Who's that?" Rapunzel asked at the sight of the man whose face was shielded by the gray barrel.

"Hans? What are you doing here?" Anna demanded almost simultaneously, standing up next to her sister. "And why does he have two giant kegs?"

"I invited him and he offered to supply the beverages. Simple as that," Elsa said with crossed arms, secretly enjoying the struggling sounds coming from Hans' mouth.

Hans stopped his tiring tirade and wiped his hands on his slacks. "Hello Anna. Good to see you," he greeted with a charming smile. "And this must be the birthday girl I presume?" he looked over at the brunette. Elsa felt rage boiling up inside her at how her cousin swooned at his gorgeous eyes. Wait...no. They weren't gorgeous. Just plain old eyes.

"Yes," Rapunzel giggled, standing up and shaking his head delicately. Elsa wanted to puke. She was practically putty in his hands after less than a minute of conversation. If she only knew how heinous he really was. "And you are Hans?"

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you. And happy birthday," he smiled characteristically.

"Whoa whoa, wait. I thought we were serving Mexican sodas!" Anna interjected to Elsa's delight. The blonde was glad Anna didn't fall back into her forgiving, unquestioning self too quickly. After the chaotic disaster that happened in the car, Elsa had hoped Anna would began to stick up for her more, especially when _he _was present.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea. Like she said, Elsa put me in charge of refreshments," Hans argued politely. He needed to stay on everyone's good side tonight. After all, he couldn't blow up too quickly. He'd end up getting kicked out, and after everything he went through to buy the drinks, he definitely would be making the most of tonight. Three days in his house had made him close to going completely mad, and he needed the distraction. Alcohol and pretty young girls was the perfect mix.

Unanticipatedly, the basement door swung open and three college boys burst through in a tornado of laughter and streamers. They quieted quickly at the sight of the girls' faces and the new presence occupying space in the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing here?" Kristoff demanded with a scowl.

"I was invited," Hans smirked, ready to frustrate and fluster the bulky blonde.

During the start of their bickering, Jack and Elsa shared a glance, and he began to walk the short distance towards her closed-in stature. He put his arm around her waist and whispered softly in her ear. "Who's this?"

"Just a fri-...acquaintance from school. He offered to bring drinks," Elsa whispered back. She tried to ignore her itching feeling at the close proximity of Jack and focus on the good feeling of being held. He did smell good at least. Like fresh, flavored ice.

Suddenly, Hans stopped his teasing with Kristoff and gazed his eyes over at Elsa and her close...friend. He ignored the tiny feeling of jealously planting itself in the pit of his stomach. "Now Kristoff, I don't believe it's very polite to start bickering with me without even introducing me to your friends," he said, putting his hand out in front of Flynn. "Hans Westerguard. Friend from college," he introduced, shaking Flynn's wary hand.

"Flynn. Flynn Ryder. Love interest of the birthday girl, so don't try any funny business," he joked with a comical grin.

"And you are...?" Hans asked, turning on his heel to face Elsa and Jack.

"Jack Frost," he kept one firm hand on Elsa's waist and raised the other to connect with Hans' sturdy shake. "And no, I don't control the winter," he deadpanned.

Elsa breathed in sharply in order to not pass out. She hadn't told Jack nor Rapunzel about the damaging history between her and Hans. She thought it was far too much to tell Jack after only three days of meeting, and she had no idea where they stood. Sure, they had been pretty physical, with soft touches and long hugs. But they hadn't gone farther than that; they hadn't even kissed. Elsa was grateful for his patience, but she didn't want to unload all of this drama onto him when he was already being such a gentleman with her. As for Rapunzel, the Ice Queen knew the second she met him, claws wouldn't be at all timid. Though she was tiny and soft spoken, she was passionate and would do anything for her loved ones.

The room laughed nervously and fell into an awkward silence. That is, until Flynn's eyes fell upon the elephants in the room; the kegs. "Is that two beer kegs I see?" Flynn asked with a knowing smirk.

"Oh, yeah," Hans stepped away to give the men a better look at large cylinders. "I brought a couple kegs for the party tonight. I hope you don't mind...," he trialed off. He was usually so cocky, yet Flynn was a bit intimating. And after all the bruises and cuts covering his skin under his clothes, he wasn't going to risk any more brawls this week.

"Mind? Dude, you're a lifesaver!" Flynn exclaimed. "I thought I was going to be stuck sipping fruity sodas all night!"

"Hey!" Anna and Rapunzel protested concurrently.

Flynn smiled cheesily, trying to hid his embarrassed blush. "I love you?" he tried in a questioning tone.

"Uhuh, sure," Rapunzel replied woodenly. She walked over to her boyfriend and pulled him by the ear down the stairs, ignoring his cries of pain and pleas. "Now let's see how badly you guys did with the streamers down here..."

Anna followed after them, while Jack and Kristoff started to help Hans bring the heavy barrels down the steep stairs. "Elsa?" Anna called out, maneuvering her way through the men and their obstacles and walking back up the stairs to meet her sister. "Are you coming? You're the decision maker, after all."

Elsa faked a smile and nodded silently. "Yeah, let's go." She sighed. She really hoped this night would turn out to be fantastic instead of a grand failure.

**X~X~X**

Dark eye pencil drew a bold line around Elsa's eye as she was finishing up her makeup for the party. Guests were already arriving in thick crowds, and she wanted to look absolutely perfect before she would have to go downstairs and be a dutiful hostess. She needed to be flawless; if not for her own self esteem, but to impress Jack. She wanted to further their relationship, and was as eager to do it as she was scared. And of course, making Hans drool would only be an added bonus.

Stepping back from the mirror, she admired her look. Her hair was down, a rare occurrence from her usual French braid, and hanging loosely in beach waves around her shoulders. Her body was covered in skin tight black dress, skimming down to her high knee. Though it was uncomfortably short, it covered the entirety of her arms and fit her chest in a casual scoop neck. She wore some of Rapunzel's stilettos, a black pair with a skinny heel and thin straps. Cocking her head o the side, she tried to smile. She did look pretty fabulous. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. As tight and exposed as it made her feel, she cast her fears aside and walked out of the room, putting on her mask like she did everyday and bracing herself for the chaos that would soon be enveloping the house.

Walking down the flight of stairs heading for the basement, she breathed out clearly. The bass was vibrating through the house and Elsa could feel it on her cool fingers. The more downhill she went, the darker her surroundings became. Strobe lights and streamers illuminated themselves on the ceiling, and Elsa's eyes finally adjusted to the party central.

Balloons were scattered all around like crumbs after a picnic. A food table sat in the corner, full to the brim with different appetizers and hor d'oeuvres. The infamous kegs and beer stood straight across from Elsa, almost mocking her with the memory that Hans was still here and could show his face at any moment. Though the music was impossibly loud, the people still seemed to be happily socializing, falling naturally into small clumps. Elsa searched frantically through the high schoolers to young college students for any sign of her friends.

She jumped when a warm hand touched her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw a head of fiery hair and piercing green eyes. She didn't know whether to be relieved or even more stressed at the sight of him. Nursing a beer, he had shed his jacket due to the heat and Elsa could see his muscles protruding from his tight, hunter green t-shirt. She removed her eyes from his irresistible arms and looked up at his face.

"Looks like my refreshments are a success," Hans smirked, cocking his head towards the busy keg station. "I'm waiting for the 'thank you Hans for making my party not a complete flop'."

"Excuse me? I did far more work than you did. Don't even try taking all the credit for this," Elsa sneered, squinting her eyes at him.

Hans took a sharp intake of breath. He finally got a good look at Elsa. Her dress couldn't leave less to the imagination and hug all of her tiny curves deliciously. He had never seen her hair down besides that night they had shared in the hotel, and he was too pissed to pay attention back then. It looked fabulous and framed her face perfectly. He wanted nothing more than the run his fingers through it. When she scowled at him, he almost lost his breath at how stunning her eyes appeared. He knew they were a shiny blue, but with the dark undertones of her makeup, they looked icily ravishing. "Your eyes are beautiful," he spoke out suddenly in a whisper only them two could hear.

Elsa stepped back, though her face was still inches away from Hans. She had never heard him talk like that; the words and the tone. Compliments were given to her rarely enough, but they never, ever came from Hans. His voice was soft and almost vulnerable with zero trace of a insult. Her eyes widened in the realization that he was not mocking her; but he really thought her eyes were beautiful.

It seemed that touching Elsa was the theme of the night, as she was surprised to feel another hand slithering around her waist; however, this one was much colder than Hans. Turning around, she smiled at her guest. "Hi," she greeted with a small smile.

"Hey," Jack replied, nodding his head at Hans, who was awkwardly dancing on the balls of his feet. "This party is magnificent. You really outdid yourself."

"Thank you," Elsa said, feeling the awkward tension eating her alive.

Thankfully, Anna and Rapunzel ran up to her, jumping, squealing, and obviously tipsy. "Elsaaaa!" Anna brought out the 'a'. She held her hand and began to drag her away from Jack's grasp. "Let's go daaaance!"

"Yes! I love this song!" Rapunzel exclaimed far too loudly, taking Jack's hand and pulling him along with them. "Come on!"

Elsa put on a happy face and let herself be pulled to the center of the dance floor. She should go have a good time; it was a party, after all.

**X~X~X**

**LOADS of helsa next chapter. stay tuned.**

**and while you're at it, might as well leave a review or two ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys!**

**thank you for being so patient with me! (i wont bore you with all my exuses)**

**im thinking you guys deserve a helsa-thick chapter. so here you go ;3**

**disclaimer: ive written like five fanfics for frozen cant i just have it already**

**X~X~X**

Irritated.

That seemed to be the only word circulating through Elsa's mind as she wiped up yet another spilled beverage and Anna screeched her name. The party had been going on for a good couple hours, and as it went on, the more chaos it seemed to produce. Elsa felt like the only sober one in there, even though she felt a bit tipsy herself after a few drinks. She had been following a trail of dirt and clutter all evening, trying to avoid getting beer spilled on her and dodging Anna and Rapunzel's constant drunken attempts to get her to dance. It was fun the first ten minutes, but enough was enough.

She hadn't seen Jack in a half hour. She figured he was hanging with the guys and wasn't too worried about it. However, the drunker the guests were getting, the more inappropriate their behavior had become. Elsa wasn't blind; she could see the extent of the physical touching and groping in the not the most average places. She was hoping no drunk teenager would come up to her anytime soon, and hoped Jack or someone would be able to protect her from the horror of an inexperienced college party.

Sighing and throwing a pile of plastic cups into the garbage, she wiped her hands and made her way through the thick crowds again. Doubtful thoughts began to fill her head. She never was a party person; why did she offer to help Rapunzel plan the biggest one she'd ever seen? She was a private person and crowds were never her thing. She despised going to school dances and usually blew them off for a night in. She shook her head; she was tempted to run upstairs to her room, pull on some pajamas, and read a good novel.

So that's what she decided to do.

Walking up the stairs, she turned the hallway and sighed in relaxation at the sight of her door. Kicking off her heels and grabbing them by the ends, she opened the door, a blissful smile on her face. Yet, her tranquil mouth turned into a downcast face of horror at the sight before her. With a gaping mouth, she screamed bloody murder.

Two people occupied her bed, laying on top of one another and hands in places they shouldn't. Disturbing moans and groans came from their throats as clothing was falling down their bodies. As Elsa's eyes adjusted to the consternation before her, she began to make out the couple's familiar faces. At her piercing shriek, they both turned towards the down, red faced and lips swollen.

"Elsa! What are you doing in here?" Anna squeaked, obviously embarrassed. She pushed Kristoff off of her as she fixed the strap on her slinky dress.

"Uh..um...," Elsa stammered, shielding her eyes from the trashy embarrassment before her. "I just..wanted to change...and go to bed."

"Oh. Um...," Anna replied awkwardly, not knowing what to say. She played with the ends of her frazzled hair. "Is the party over?"

"No," Elsa answered with a confused scowl.

"Then why aren't you downstairs having fun?" the younger sister asked in return.

"Looks like you're having enough fun for the both of us," the icy blonde retorted.

"Look Elsa. There's a tie on the door for reason. So can you just...let ourselves be alone please?" Kristoff asked rudely. He was obviously drunk, considering his clumsy steps and awkward word choice.

Elsa breathed in rage. "You know what? Fine. You two are so cliche. Really? Getting completely wasted at a crummy house party and feeling each other up in a upstairs bedroom where privacy is nonexistent? Real classy. Gain some respect for yourselves," she finished, rushing out of the room quickly so they couldn't see her cry.

Slipping down the wall, she held her knees to her chest and let her head fall. The tears streamed down her face like the Niagara Falls. She cried for all the stress and anxiety this night had brought her; from the pre-planning to all the chaos it currently obtained. She had hoped she would be left alone, considering all the party goers' states of mind and intoxication levels. Yet, she was unfortunately interrupted.

"Why is it that we always meet with you in tears?"

Elsa glanced up with watery eyes and puffy cheeks hesitantly at her new visitor. "What do you want now Hans?" she sighed, her choked up tone full of irritation.

"Oh nothing. Was just walking around, minding my own business when I saw a girl sobbing up a lung," Hans explained casually, nursing what would have to be his fourth beer of the night in his right hand. "But what to my wondering eyes do appear, but Elsa! Why am I not surprised?"

"Will you just shut the hell up and leave me alone?" Elsa sighed exasperatedly and threw up her hands. She tried to ignore the flutter of her stomach when Hans sat down next to her and brushed their shoulders together. He smelled delicious, the cologne unrecognizable yet not unwelcome.

"Listen Elsa. I'm not completely heartless. Cozy up to Hans over here and tell me what's wrong," he said slowly, obviously a little drunk.

"Please, like you even care. You're drunk, Hans. Go home," Elsa sneered and wiped her nose, scooting a half a foot away from her companion.

"Noooo," Hans dragged out, taking his sweet time to glue himself back to Elsa's whimpering body. "Come on. I just know you're dying to get this out," he whispered hotly on her neck.

Elsa shuddered and ignored the goosebumps running over her flesh. She sighed and gave in. After all, he wouldn't remember any of this in the morning. "Fine. It's not like you're going to listen to me anyway You're too intoxicated," she snorted and rolled her eyes. "It's just..I'm tired of being in charge all the time. I hate parties and I don't even know what possessed me to help out with this damn one anyway. I would rather be in bed and eating chocolate. And when I try to go to bed, there's my sister and her stupid boyfriend practically doing the deed in _my _bed! How repulsive can you be? And I hate all these drunk people, doing decisions they shouldn't, and I just want to go to bed and never wake up!" She breathed in after her monologue, letting a few tears drip from the tap of her icy blue orbs. She looked over at Hans.

He continued to stare at her. He couldn't help it; she was so beautiful. His inebriated state only made this more real to him. It was hard to focus on anything really, except for her. Even through her soggy eyes and makeup that was slowly bunching up and clumpy dress, she was the essence of beauty. His green eyes continued to gaze and her through her whole sermon. He tried to remember what she was saying, but it hurt his brain to think that hard. So he proceeded to pierce through her eyes when she turned to face him. It was like he was frozen; he only wanted to admire the masterpiece before him. "Please don't do that," he whispered. "I'd miss you very much."

Elsa laughed again. "Oh sure. The only reason you'd miss me is because you love to torture me." She was surprised at how well his diction and grammar was despite being completely plastered.

"Oh, but that's not the case at all, dear Elsa. You are right that I do _thrive _on your pain, but watching you right now made me think of something else," Hans protested in a quiet voice. So tender, in fact, that Elsa had to lean in closer to make out his words.

"Oh really? What's that?" Elsa humored along with him.

"That you are extremely stunning, dear Elsa."

Elsa breathed in sharply. It was the second time he'd said something like that. These compliments were getting more and more apparent, and it made Elsa shiver. She was not used to beautiful things, and especially not from Hans' teasing mouth. _It must be the alcohol,_ Elsa thought practically to herself, trying to scoot away from him yet again. Standing up, she simply couldn't take it anymore. "You know what? I'm also crying because of you. You, of all people! You make my life a living hell! I _hate _you, Hans Westerguard. I _hate you_!" she screeched, pacing anxiously back and force.

"Oh, Elsa. You don't mean that do you?" Hans asked, tripping a bit on his feet before standing up as well. He left his beer on the floor, completely forgotten about.

"Yes I do! And it's not just you, it's everybody! I hate having to keep up this image of being perfectly trim all the time! I don't want to be prim and proper; I want to be overemotional and obnoxious sometimes too! I want to be spontaneous!" Elsa yelled. She felt a headache coming on after all that bickering and the tipsiness she was feeling earlier.

"Well then do it!"

"Do it?" Elsa echoed in a inquiring tone, her voice quieting a bit.

"Yes! Do something spontaneous!" Hans told her.

"Well...I...like what?" Elsa stuttered. She never was a go-at-it kind of kid, and it grew up with her. She like having a schedule, and things to do. Punctuality and dependability were some of her best traits. She thrived on them. She couldn't imagine a life without them.

"When was the last time you were kissed?" Hans asked her.

"What?"

"I said, when was the last time you were kissed?" Hans repeated. He knew from personal experience a good kiss could help dissolve some of his stress. It didn't matter the person; physical contact was all that was needed.

"I...that's inappropriate. I'm not going to answer that," Elsa replied plainly and tried her best to sound regal.

"Fine. But will you answer this one?" Hans asked, quieting impossibly more and moving closer to the afflicted blonde.

"What now?" Elsa sighed again, tired of these tedious games they kept playing with each other.

"Can I kiss you?"

Elsa gasped. "Excuse me?"

"Can I kiss you," Hans repeated in more of a statement rather than a question.

"I...uh...no! Of course not! You're wasted right now," Elsa stammered awkwardly. She didn't even want to admit to herself the last time she was kissed. The memories were too horrific to bring up from the archives of her mind. Though his lips did look very inviting...

"So you're saying you would kiss me if I wasn't drunk right now?" Hans challenged with a smug smirk.

"Yes! Wait, I mean no!" Elsa screeched back. He was making her frustrated, and she wasn't all in her right mind either. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Fine, fine," Hans surprisingly complied and began to walk away from the girl and down the stairs. "Enjoy your life of un-spontaneity."

That was when Elsa snapped. She _was _tired of her life, her true feelings always hidden under a thick layer of striving for prim perfection. She wanted to be adventurous, she desired for spontaneity. She didn't know if it was the alcohol corsing through her veins or her simply screwing life and everything it threw at her, but she ran over the Hans.

He was walking slowly and clumsily due to _his _alcohol content, and had only made it down four steps. Elsa turned him around forcefully, her a step above him. He was about to mutter a declaration of surprise when she grabbed his shoulders and kissed him roughly. His eyes went wide for a second, his brain trying to process the situation. It took only seconds for him to eagerly respond to her lips. He wrapped an arm sloppily around her waist while the other tangled itself in her sensual hair.

As they continued to kiss, their desires only grew. Their seemingly innocence peck had turned almost animalistic and erotic, hearts out of the picture and minds pushing boundaries strenuously. He tasted of pungent beer and tequila, while she was a fresher, minty taste with traces of alcohol that she had let through her body. They had no idea how long their voluptuous and steamy make out session had lasted until Elsa pulled back suddenly. Both of them were completely out of breath, panting rapidly and staring into each others eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Hans admitted, hoping he wouldn't remember all the stupid things he'd done tonight. His sober self definitely wouldn't approve of all this vulnerability.

Elsa sighed in pleasure. She closed her eyes, letting the warm feeling of Hans' breath caress her face gently. "I should...get back to Jack. He's probably looking for me," she said. She knew she would regret everything she had done tonight. She thought it might make her feel better to go back downstairs and be with her date, the way her sedated self would have wanted. Would have done dutifully.

"Really?" Hans whined in her eye, kissing it gently.

With how low and sensual his voice was, Elsa wanted nothing more than to agree with him and continue on their treacherous path of physicality. Yet, her senses had begun to kick in drowsily, and she knew she needed to get to something familiar before she would self destruct all together. "Hans please. I need to go," she reluctantly pulled out of his tight embrace, holding on to the staircase for support and made her way back downstairs.

"Elsa wait!"

Elsa turned around, looking back up at Hans. He looked completely debauched. His fiery red locks had fallen over her forehead and darkened green eyes. His mouth was red and swollen. "You forgot your shoes," he said almost childishly, holding out the heels.

Elsa tried to hide a smile as she blushed, walking the short distance to grab the shoes from Hans' soft hands. "Thank you," she stared deeply into his eyes. Somehow, she knew they tacitly both wanted this occurrence to never happen again, their relationship completely unchanged. It was the start and end of their quick and mistaken love affair.

Yet, they knew it was only the beginning.

**X~X~X**

**reviews make me so very happy. **


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys! **

**sorry for the long hiatus, been planning things with betas and im involved in a play so lots of rehearsals! and 100+ reviews? i love you all :')**

**disclaimer: blah blah blah**

**X~X~X**

The wafting smell of pancakes woke Elsa up the next morning. Reluctantly prying her eyes open, she stretched out her lithe limbs, letting the cool air caress her soft skin gently. She wrapped a robe around her body and used delicate fingers to casually braid her hair. Stepping down the stairs, she noticed how quiet the house was. Her eyebrows perked up in suspicion. If the whole house was silent (which didn't surprise her; there _was _a heavily alcoholic party there the night before), who was up at this early hour making breakfast?

She smiled and mentally chastised herself for being so unobservant. It was probably her aunt. She was always a morning person and her pancakes were out-of-this-world delicious. And she definitely wasn't down at that party last night. Elsa's mood began to brighten. Even since she was a little girl, her aunt had been a great conversationalist. She listened to everything Elsa told her, and never pried into anything more. She somehow always had the best advice, even when the middle aged woman felt like she couldn't relate at all. Their relationship was simple yet deep, and both ladies like the simplicity and easiness of it all.

"Good morning," Elsa said, somewhat chipper despite her moderate hangover. All she wanted was a cup of coffee. She didn't take the time to lift her head before running over to the coffee maker.

"Someone's awfully chipper this morning. Especially after last night's activities."

Elsa jerked her head up and instinctively wrapped her arms around her waist. She couldn't help but glare and let out a gasp of horrified surprise. "Hans!" she squealed, her voice squeaky a bit.

"Elsa!" Hans countered back in a mocking tone. "Now that we've gotten introductions out of the way, will you help me with breakfast? We've got at least five people who were too wasted to even walk out the door last night," Hans deadpanned, placing a hand on his hip and returning to flipping the flapjacks.

Elsa remained still. Seeing his arrogant yet attractive face drained all the color from her already light skin and made her remember everything she did last night. She wrapped her robe even tighter around her slim waist, hoping to hold back the upchuck she felt was going to happen at any moment. She placed her cold hands behind her on the even chiller counter top. She not only had a somewhat polite and deep conversation with him, but she'd went and _kissed _Hans. She had never once initiated a kiss in her life. She blushed an even deeper red when she remembered how much she'd enjoyed it.

"Umm...about last night...," Elsa started awkwardly. She mentally slapped herself for being incompetent. She was always so put together; whatever happened last night made everything change. Now she felt like a blushing, blubbering, thirteen year old girl. "I...we didn't...did we?" She wanted to make sure that what happened actually occurred. Who knows? It could've been a crazy, realistic dream.

"We made out. So what?" Hans answered casually, his back still facing Elsa. He didn't want to say how much he loved it. Or how he wished she was next to him last night when he finally collapsed into bed. Or how his feelings turned from hatred to something he was too afraid to admit the second their lips touched. "Don't have a heart attack, I won't tell Jack, okay?" He added for good measure, just to get the panicked expression he knew Elsa was currently wearing.

"Oh. Um..thanks? I mean. Yeah. And...that...was a mistake. We were both really drunk and it was just stupid," Elsa stuttered, hoping she made some sort of mistake. She could feel her face burning up in embarrassment.

Hans tried to keep his disappointment inside at her statement. It was silly, though. To think they even had a chance. He had been terrible to her. Not to mention she sort of had a boyfriend. Kind of? He didn't really want to know the details. "Yeah. Sounds good."

"And can we just-"

"I won't tell Jack, Elsa. If that's what you're worried about," Hans could read her like an open book.

Elsa smiled gratefully at the back of his gray hoodie. "You're being surprisingly agreeable this morning," she pointed out.

"Yeah, well, my head still feels like it's going to explode at any second, so I'm not in the mood to bicker."

Elsa smirked. Sighing, she placed her robe over one of the bar stools and began to wash her hands at the sink. If he was going to be compatible, she would too.

"What are you doing?" Hans asked with a questioning simper.

"Helping. You did ask, didn't you?" Elsa replied sweetly, wiping her hands on a rag and joining him at the stove.

"Fine. Get the eggs out, will you?" Hans demanded nicely, his head not moving from the hot surface. Elsa obeyed and made her way towards the fridge. Hans tried not to notice how cute she looked in those striped pajama bottoms and focus on the task at hand. The truth was, he couldn't stop thinking about their kiss. He wanted more, and that scared him. The last time he had gotten close to someone, it had ended catastrophically. The only way to solve it was to shut out completely, as usual. It was safer. "Good thing we're keeping this a secret. I heard Jack doesn't date whores."

Elsa gasped almost inaudibly. Shutting the fridge, she made her way carefully back over to the counter. She opened the egg cartoon and picked up two eggs. "Hey Hans?" she asked calmly, waiting wolfishly for him to turn his handsome head.

"Ye-" he stopped himself with a loud gasp. The second his green eyes met hers, she slammed both her hands onto his head, cracking the eggs harshly against his skull. The gooey substance poured stickily down his temples. He shivered, disgusted. "What the hell? What was that for?" he asked accusingly with an annoyed sneer.

"For being a dick," Elsa replied simply and turned to walk away. But she wasn't getting away that easily. Hans never went down without a fight. He grabbed the first thing he could see - which happened to be the dry pancake mix - and threw a handful in her hair and upper back.

She turned back around slowly with a gaping mouth. Grabbing the syrup, she walked the short distance back over to her enemy-turned-lover-turned-enemy. She poured a good half of the sticky sauce all over the front of his thick sweatshirt. "Do you really want to play this game with me?" she squinted her eyes and glared at him, looking up to reach his height.

"Try me," Hans replied just as quietly. The two continued to stare menacingly at each other, until the sexual tension proved to be too much. He grabbed her face and pulled her in roughly for a indecorous kiss. She tried to open her mouth in protest, but Hans ignored it and continued to plunge deeper into her mouth. Elsa was not about to be overtaken, and kissed him back with even more intensity. She ran her hands through his agglutinative locks and didn't care how disgusting it was. Her thoughts could only be filled with Hans, Hans, Hans. She breathed him in like a toxic drug. It seemed the more she had of him, the more she wanted. He was ruthless, and overpowering, unavoidable. He was malicious and hard, yet Elsa could sense there was something more. He had shown her minuscule glimpses of a more vulnerable, sympathetic, and courteous side to him that obviously wasn't opened up much. He was dangerous, yet Elsa couldn't stay away.

Hans moaned, loving the feeling of Elsa's cool, soft fingers massaging his hair. She had obviously just brushed her teeth and she tasted like a fresh mint that Hans couldn't get enough of. His mind was almost completely overcome by lust and affection for the girl he loathed..until a tiny, rational voice spoke out from a corner of his brain. He knew this was dangerous, as amazing as it felt. It was like oil and water; too toxic to produce anything great. He knew this needed to reluctant as he was, he did the only thing he knew how to end their sultry kisses.

He grasped the glass of orange juice beside him and sprayed it all over Elsa's front. It seeped through her white shirt quickly and Hans tried to ignore the urge to admire the view.

Elsa yelped at the cold liquid and made the horrific discovery that her shirt was see-through. She removed herself from him and looked down at herself. She was a complete mess, and her companion didn't look much better. "How dare you! You pervert!" she yelled, done with playing these endless teases with him.

"What's going on in here?"

Both of the arguers stopped immediately at the newest body joining the room. "Jack," Elsa exhaled, crossing her arms protectively and blushing a impressive deep red.

"What's with all the..um..mess?" he asked with a quirky smirk. "And how come I wasn't invited?"

The dirty pair laughed awkwardly in return. "We were just helping make breakfast for everyone, and things got a little out of hand...," Elsa trailed, biting her lip and looking desperately at Hans for help.

"Uh, yeah," Hans pried his eyes away from hers and looked at the icy man. "Guess we're still a little tipsy from last night," he chuckled tensely.

"It's all good. Though I think I'm gonna steal some of these," Jack replied, grabbing a plate and tossing some of the pancakes on the plate. "As much as I'd love your company, I suggest you two get cleaned up," he finished, grabbing the now practically empty syrup bottle and pouring the remnants on his flapjacks.

"Yeah. Um..I'll be back. Later," Elsa stammered, running up the stairs with a flushed face.

"Me too," Hans echoed, following Elsa's footsteps. Being he was bigger and stronger than her, he catch up to her in seconds. They met at the top of the stairs, almost the exact location where they first touched lips. "Elsa, look. I think I need to exp-"

"Shut up. I don't need to hear anything form you," Elsa screeched in a harsh whisper. Her eyes were full of tears. "You know how close we were? That was literally milliseconds from being a complete disaster!"

"I just want to say I'm sorry," Hans responded, feeling disgusted with himself. He was beginning to hate when she cried. His stomach was in knots. "I don't know what happened, I just...when I get close to someone, I completely shut myself out and turn to being a complete asshole," he tried explaining the best he could without breaking out into a sob himself.

"We were never close. We will never be close," Elsa replied. Each word she spoke was a bigger dagger in each of their hearts. "I don't know what we even _are_, but it's not going any further. I think it's best if you just leave," Elsa said curtly, turning her back to him and putting her head down and letting a few tears fall. It wet her cheeks and cleaned some of the sticky remains Hans' hands had left on her.   


"Elsa please. Please don't," Hans whispered, his heart breaking. He agreed with every word Elsa said, but it didn't make it any easier. His heart hurt. This was all too familiar. It seemed like he would never belong. No one would ever truly love him. He would always be left alone.

"Goodbye Hans," Elsa spoke inaudibly, and shut the door to her bedroom. She slid down the to the floor, and let the bawls pierce her soul and wreck her body.

She didn't stop until she heard the front door slam shut loudly.

**X~X~X**

**reviews make me super happy! let's get to 125? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**im so so so sorry im late. i promise there will be no more hiatuses (is that even a word?) beacuse i missed you guys way too much.**

**disclaimer: if i owned frozen it would have just ended as a cliffhanger cause you know how much i love those (hint hint (; )**

**X~X~X**

Hans woke to the feeling of exasperated breathing and heavy lumps populating his body. Groaning, he let his eyes open lethargically once realizing that the heavy bricks on his skin were his obnoxious nieces and nephews. "Umph...what time is it?" he mumbled, wincing at the heavy weights on his body.

"Who cares? It's Easter!" one of the children screeched far too loudly for the early morning.

"THE EASTER BUNNY CAME!" Hans flinched at the loud and surprising sound. "We gotta see what he left us!"

"Why didn't you wake up your parents for this?" Hans grumbled, sitting up and leaning back on his elbows.

"We did!" two blonde pigtails peeped up from under the covers. "They told us to wake you up!"

_Of course they did,_ Hans thought with a roll of his eyes. His siblings would do absolutely anything to make sure he was always suffering somehow in their presence. No peace could ever be had during family get-togethers. The past few days had been hell, starting from the morning after the party. He had lost track of how many times he'd played back his conversation with Elsa. He regretted everything. Why couldn't he be normal for once? Sure, he enjoyed being an asshole sometimes, but deep down he wanted what everyone else did; love, as cliche as it sounded. Whether he'd find it with Elsa or not, he knew he needed to practice being a real person with readable feelings instead of an emotionless robot.

"Don't just sit there! There's baskets to be found!" one of the elder children spoke out with authority. Almost as quickly as they had pounced, the herd of kids ran out of the room in a mass of excited squeals and giggles.

It was tradition in the Westerguard family that all Easter baskets were hidden in different spots around the house in which the holiday was celebrated in. The difficulty of the hiding spots depended on the age of the receiver. Hans smiled to himself at the memory. He always loved Easter. It seemed that his family had always gotten closer somehow, and most of his brothers' teasing and torture had died down enough for him to force a smile onto his face. That is, once he got over the fact that his brothers always re-hid his basket until he was compelled to plea and beg at their feet.

Sitting up, Hans placed his feet on the floor and stretched his arms, mentally bracing himself for his family's antics. He walked out of the bedroom door, out of his safe sanctuary, and walked down the stairs, trying to avoid any running children who would plow him over if he dared get in their way. Sitting down on the corner of the huge couch occupying almost half of the living room, he grinned once eyeing a soon-to-be-treasured basket laying inconspicuously under the coffee table.

He could only wish he was a child again, feeling the same excitement and anticipation in knowing a myriad of gifts lay for you, somewhere. Looking back at all his childhood Easters, he realized nothing had changed since then - only his choice of presents had shifted. It was no longer wanting the newest LEGO set or Tonka truck. Instead of a what, it was a who. His excitement had evolved into depressing regret, and the anticipation into anxiety. The disappointment of finding a basket that wasn't yours? Or second guessing yourself and retracing your steps, hoping that your eyes had only deceived you? Was all of it worth the wait of finally getting what you were looking for? It had been sufficient enough for his adolescent years. He prayed the obstacles now mirroring him in his adult years were as easy to overcome.

**X~X~X**

"...So then he says, with fronds like these, who needs anemones?"

Elsa sipped her lemonade and laughed politely. It was Easter Sunday, and the church service had just gotten out. Refreshments had been served and a soft music played in the background of the fellowship hall. Since it was her aunt and uncle's home church, Rapunzel had dragged her and Anna over to meet some of her youth group friends. They had only been chatting for a good three minutes, and Elsa uncomfortable already. The group was nice and everything, but they seemed very awkward.

Elsa plastered on a smile and looked over at her sister, who seemed to be enjoying herself as much as the blonde sister. She needed to escape this unbearable conversation consisting of bad jokes and insiders that Elsa couldn't understand. She knew Rapunzel meant well, but she felt like she was suffocating.

Fortunately, Anna got her memo and smiled brightly, interrupted the curly haired boy next to her from speaking yet another painful joke. "Well, looks like I'm all out of lemonade! I'm gonna go get some more. Elsa, would you care to join me?"

Elsa nodded gratefully and walked briskly over the meet her sister. "Thank you. I didn't know how much longer I could stand that," she smiled graciously at her younger sister.

"No problem. Even I was getting bored, and you know how much I love meeting new people," Anna replied, tossing her paper cup into the trash can in the corner. The sisters' relationship was full of tension ever since the party night. They still hadn't talked about it, and this was better than quarreling, but things were still high strung between them.

"Is Kristoff still coming over later for dinner?" Elsa asked to start up conversation. She hadn't told anyone about her...encounter with Hans, and she felt that Anna knew she was hiding something. And she wasn't a very good liar.

"Yeah, his mom made him stay for brunch with his family," Anna answered. "And I'm pretty sure Flynn is coming too."

"Oh. That's nice," Elsa responded flatly. She couldn't hide her disappoint from the person who knew her best.

"I know your still upset about Jack not being able to come. But at least you know he's a family man, right?" Anna tried to lighten up the now somber atmosphere.

Elsa sighed, trying to think of a response. It wasn't Jack specifically she was upset about. She just hated being the extra wheel. She wanted to have someone to celebrate holidays with, to complain about the immaturity of Rapunzel's friends, to dye Easter eggs with. Of course, she had her sister, but it wasn't the same. She wanted love. She lost track of how many times she had stared at Anna and Kristoff or Rapunzel and Flynn, desperately wanting the intangible feelings radiating off of each of them. "It's alright. Just don't get too lovey dovey tonight, alright? Keep it family friendly," she joked, smiling at Anna's playful nudge.

"Fine. Just for you," Anna giggled. The two shared a smile, which had been a breath of fresh air.

**X~X~X**

Elsa pursed her lips and cocked her head. Stepping back from the table, she zoomed her eyes on the meticulously set place mats. She smiled in victory once her inner OCD spotted a dissipated fork laying diagonally to her left. She fixed the small problem and walked back yet again to admire her masterpiece.

The sun shone boldly through the lightly tinted windows and cast an intense shadow over the regal dining table. It had been set for eight, even though only seven would be dining in a few short hours. When Elsa had asked her aunt about it, the aging woman simply replied with a 'you never know when we'll get an unexpected visitor'. Elsa knew not the question the wise lady and proceeded to listen to her instructions. Anna and Rapunzel had begged Primrose to take the fine china out of the attic, which she solemnly agreed. However, she didn't trust the giggling, over-excited girls and left the placing of the fragile antiques to the eldest cousin.

The detailed blonde had gone all out on decorating. It was mostly to distract herself from all the disturbing memories and how lonely she felt. Yet, she masked it under her perfectionist personality and creativity. She blushed, gazing at how overdone the set up was. She had practically measured every utensil and dish, making they all were congruent to each place. She had fished out a beautiful, silk, light green tablecloth from their adventures in the attic. and placed a large bouquet of It left a spring-like atmosphere in the room. Two small candlesticks sat symmetrical to each other on either side of the flowers. It looked almost professional and Elsa let herself feel good about her interior design.

"The table is set!" Elsa exclaimed victoriously and strolled into the kitchen where the women of the household currently resided.

"Finally! Geez, you were out there for like an hour," Anna spoke out from where she stood chopping vegetables and tossing them in the salad.

Elsa blushed sheepishly. "I just want it to look perfect."

"Well all your scrutinizing paid off. We're practically done. You didn't have to help at all," Rapunzel pouted, referring to the food.

"And I'm sure it does," her aunt smiled warmly. "Now come help me season this meat. We'll be ready in ten minutes tops."

Elsa obeyed and washed her hands. The group worked in silence until low chuckles could be heard from the entry. Rapunzel, Anna, and even Primrose all gasped excitedly. "They're here!" Rapunzel exclaimed excitedly, her round face lighting up with joy.

As if on cue, all men came through the kitchen door, greeting each of their loved ones. Elsa smiled politely, though each embrace was a dagger into her heart once she realized how alone she really was. She bit her lip and tried not to stare to intently.

"Happy Easter," her uncle greeted, making his way around the room. All the young girls foreheads were kissed paternally and the eldest was embraced in a tight hug.

"And what's a holiday without champagne?" Flynn added with a charismatic smirk. He placed it on the counter behind Rapunzel and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Elsa tried to hide her grimace when the young couple kissed lovingly. How her hear yearned for such love, such companionship. She turned away, only to be face to face with her sister and beau being just as googly eyed as the rest of the pairs.

"I need to go to bathroom," Elsa stated suddenly, feeling the need to vomit.

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes!" she heard someone call out, but her brain was too preoccupied to recognize the voice.

She shut the door, letting her fingers run along the cool wood and breathing, in and out, slowly. She leaned her head against the door and sighed. She needed to get herself together. This was pathetic. She turned around so her back was against the door and let herself fall to the floor. The Déjà vu of the situation made her shiver. It was just like the night a few short days ago. She couldn't think about that. No more stress was needed in her life right now.

She stood up quickly, not allowing herself to cry, and gazed in the mirror. She grumbled at her bedraggled appearance. Her hair was in a French braid as usual, but small strands stood out, spilling the secrets of the frizz underneath. Her skin was paler than usual and her eyes had large bags below them. She hadn't been sleeping well even since she had kicked Hans out. She had tried to ignore her brain, but it seemed to never have an off switch when it came to Hans. She would lay awake, thinking about him. The thoughts contrasted themselves dramatically; one minute, she would be planning his murder, the next wanting to kiss those sweet lips again. Her mind was a cyclone and it seemed like Hans was stuck right in the middle of it.

"Hurry up Elsa! Dinner's all ready!" Anna spoke through the door. Elsa was grateful for the interruption. She shook her head, physically wiping away his face from her memory. She stood up tall. No longer would she let him dictate her life, through real life conversations and merely in her thoughts. It was Easter, her favorite holiday, and she wasn't going to let that crummy, _adorable _douche bag take over her day.

**X~X~X**

"Elsa? You okay?"

Elsa jerked her eyes up from where they stared at her mashed potatoes distantly. "What? Oh yeah, just zoned out a bit there," she smiled weakly at Kristoff, who sat next to her.

"You sure?"

"Never been better," Elsa grinned obnoxiously with pearly whites. When in reality, she was in torture. All these couples were really getting to her. She tried to itch it off, telling herself how pathetic and meek she was being, but it wouldn't go away. It was like a mosquito bite: the more attention she brought to it, the bigger of an issue it became.

"Okay then. You looked close to death there for a second. I thought your head was going right into the potatoes," Kristoff joked, trying to make Elsa smile a bit. He wanted to make her feel comfortable. Wipe away the tension.

"And you would have let it?" Elsa grinned, playing along.

"It wouldn't been a great story," Kristoff smirked, bringing a bite into his mouth.

The pair joined the rest of the conversation around the table and Elsa zoned off again, gazing at the empty seat sitting eerily across from her. She tried to imagine a faceless person, someone she could smile at with playful eyes. Someone who would know exactly what she meant to say just with facial expressions. She jumped, surprising the whole table, when the doorbell rang. The sound echoed through the whole house.

"Who could that be?" Primrose asked with question from her spot at the head of the table.

"I'll get it," Elsa volunteered. Anything was better than sitting here, even annoying solicitors.

Her platform heels clicked on the hard wood as she made her way to the large front door. She didn't bother to look through the tiny hole when she opened the cold brass handle. She gasped at the sight before her.

A man stood there, looking haggard yet somewhat cleaned up. He walked with a limp on his left leg and his hands were cut up. His chiseled face showed signs of being attractive, yet was covered by black and blue bruises. His left eye, which used to be a beautiful emerald green, was dark gray and a ring of black surrounded it. His thin lips were cut, and a dribble of blood fell onto his chin. His dark red hair was tousled in a way that only could happen out of violence. Elsa was no investigator nor doctor, but she concluded this man was beat up, and beat up good.

"Hans."

**X~X~X**

**the infamous cliffhanger strikes again.**

**catch the Finding Nemo reference? ;) **

**reviews make me write faster.**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys! enjoy this chapter; it went kind of long ;) (and it's one of my favorites)**

**disclaimer: i know i know, frozen isn't mine.**

**X~X~X**

Elsa froze, her eyes interlocking with his. "What...what's going on?" she asked, her ice eyes full of worry and confusion.

"I know you told me to stay away from you, but I just had, uh...nowhere else to go. I'm sorry. I'll just...uh...go," Hans stammered wincing at the pain while he limped away. Elsa was about to go back inside: after all, he wasn't her problem. Yet, her heart and mind protested. Letting him cower away like that would only leave her with a guilty conscious. And it was Easter, after all.

"Did you deserve it?" she yelled at his back, which was turned away from her.

He stopped walking and stood still. Elsa waited patiently for him to answer. A few moments later, she could hear him sigh softly. "No."

That simple word seemed to wash all of Elsa's doubt away. If he was lying, Elsa didn't want to care. He sounded so hurt, so sincere, that before her mind could even catch up with her she muttered the words: "You can come in, if you'd like."

He turned around slowly, and hints of tears watered in his eyes. "Thanks. I mean, thank you. Very much," he stuttered, limping as quickly as he could back up the porch. "Thanks," he added again out of nervousness and gratitude.

Elsa smiled small and led him into the house. "Um, would you like to get cleaned up?" she asked tentatively, still standing in the entryway.

He nodded simply for his answer, in too much pain to move anything else.

"Okay. Follow me," she said, mentally arguing if she should take his battered up hand or not. She decide against it. Her walls were already high enough, and with Hans standing so vulnerable before her, she knew it wasn't time to cave. She was beyond curious to find out the background of Hans' current physical state, but she was never one to push. She knew how badly pushing someone could cause crumbles in a relationship; and her and Hans were already on the rocks as it was.

She brought him into the chestnut colored bathroom and shut the door. She wanted to grant Hans with privacy. Elsa didn't want any of her nosy friends and family to walk upon this. It was already awkward enough. Rummaging through the medicine cabinet and other drawers, she pulled out almost a myriad of different bottles and two rags.

"I'll be right back," Elsa spoke in a soft whisper, walked out of the bathroom, and shut the door behind her softly.

Hans sighed and bit his lip. He regretted it instantly, tasting the bitter taste of blood on his tongue. He was afraid to look in the mirror. He didn't know how badly beat up he'd been until he saw the look of horror on Elsa's face when she had opened the door. He reluctantly turned his head to face the damages before him.

His left eye was almost glued shut, and one could barely see the colored iris absorbed by black blood under his skin. His face had different cuts and bruises, but none to extreme compared to his lip, which split open on the bottom lip. He wiped some of the runaway blood from his chin with a tissue. He wanted to cry. He'd never wanted anyone, much less Elsa, to see him like this. It showed he had weakness, that there were some things he simply couldn't control. It frustrated him so much. He had created his life around control, his control. Ever since he'd left home, he'd done things his way, regardless of how it effected people around him. He'd lived most of his childhood life living in fear, in complete mercy of his brothers, never knowing what life had in store for him.

His college life was a fantastic opportunity to turn a new leaf, to excel in life. He didn't realize it would cost him relationships. He'd become so obsessed with himself, he hadn't realized how cruel he'd become, how heartless he was, until he tried in vain to think of someone who would help him out the of the mess he was in right now. It came as a slap in the face when he realized the only person he could call loathed him. Was he really friendless? Were people really there for him, or only looking for a good time? He wanted to cry, but he'd done too much of that in his car on the way over here. Besides, it only made his eye hurt more.

He turned his head to see Elsa creeping back into the bathroom, clutching a large ice pack. "Here," she said, placing the ice pack into his shaky hand. "Put this on your eye. It'll help the swelling to go down."

Hans obeyed silently and watched Elsa get to work on his other injuries. He didn't care to read any of the mysterious substances she was placing on his arm and hand, only savoring the simple feeling of the human touch. The feeling of wanting to cry came back. Elsa was being so kind to him, delicately wiping away the blood and dirt from his palm even when he didn't deserve it. "Why are you being so nice to me?" he questioned in a whisper.

She answered him with another question. "Is your hand and your lips the only other things hurt?" her eyebrows were pursed in concerned concentration as she gazed over his body.

Hans held back an embarrassed blush. "Uh, no. At least, I think so. They hit me, uh, in the ribs. I'm not sure if it's that bad but...," he trailed off, sucking in a breath when Elsa's cool hands lifted up his shirt slightly.

She gasped softly at the peek of red, blue, and black painted on his lower torso. Hans didn't have the energy to stop her from taking his shirt of completely; and she didn't notice how intimate the act was. She ignored how fit and trim he was and focused more concern with how he winced when she ran her fingers across the bumpy skin.

"Please stop," Hans spoke out, almost a decibel from being completely silent. He fixed his eyes on hers and fell into the familiar trance or just looking at her. Both of their breaths caught. If there situation wasn't as dour and horrid, Hans would've kissed her. And she wouldn't have minded.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Elsa demanded just as quietly. A piece of hair fell into her eyes, and Hans reached out with a shaky hand to tuck it back behind her ear. "I'm going to start on your chest," she said, mostly to herself.

Hans winced when a cold rag touched his open wounds stingily. "God that hurts," he closed his eyes and bit his tongue to save his lip any more pain.

Elsa looked back up. She had positioned herself on the toilet and sat with her head level with his bellybutton. The whole thing would've been awkward if either cared to notice. Somehow, it comforted them both. "I'm sorry. Just...try not to move, and it should be over quickly." She put her head back down.

Hans watched her work, trying to find the words to explain how he ended up this battered. The hair fell back into her eyes, but she didn't seem to notice as she poked her tongue out and meticulously cleaned his cuts. They looked like a preschooler's artwork, messy slashes and bold curves. His heart was falling more and more in love with her. She didn't have to do this for him; hell she could've just told him to scat the minute he rang the bell. Yet, she had remained polite and now was even serving him. He could hear her family eating dinner behind the wall, and knew she was missing out on memories. He licked his lips. He knew he owed her, and owed her big time. He supposed telling her how he ended up like this would be a good start.

He waited until she was mostly finished with his body. "It was my brothers," he started with a deep sigh.

"What?" she asked, looking up.

"My brothers. They were the ones...who did this to me," Hans said, looking at the wall in front of him to avoid Elsa's gaze. "I have thirteen older brothers, and they're not exactly Mother Theresa. I've always been kind of their scapegoat and personal punching bag," he chuckled for good measure, but Elsa still had a focused frown on her face. "Anyway, after I went to college it got a little better. I didn't see them as much, so they focused their time on different targets.

"Anyway, when I came home for the holidays I experienced their usual jabs, but it was pretty average. So being the idiot that I am, I thought that their reign of torment over me had ended, that they'd actually become somewhat mature," he scoffed, seeing out of the corner of his eye Elsa staring up at him intently. She didn't say anything. She tacitly knew he just needed to get all of his pent up anger out without interruptions. "So when I came home for break, things just seemed a little...off. Like the insults were a lot less clever than usual (and that's saying a lot because they're usual not creative in the first place). I didn't really think anything of it, so my week went on casually. Then today at brunch, I just..I couldn't take their jabs anymore. I snapped."

Hans choked back a sob. He didn't know how hard this would really be to talk about. He'd never done it before. "I'm sorry," he choked, turning his head so she couldn't see him cry. He jolted when he felt her fingers slowly caress his lower arm, comforting him softly. He looked down, he face solemn and her moth turned up into a sympathetic smile.

"It's okay," she whispered up at him. She was glad his little sermon distracted him enough for her to be able to clean up his torso completely. "And look, I'm all done with your chest."

Hans looked down, feeling a medically induced sting raging through his middle. He ignored it, wanting to be strong for Elsa, and continued with his story. "Anyway, I just..got so fed up with the way they've been treating me. Just imagine, twenty years of pent up anger boiling to the surface. It wasn't pretty," he blushed, thinking back on it. He had become a madman; throwing stuff off the table and kicking potted plants. He didn't even recognize himself; he had become like one of his siblings, and that scared him. "I didn't even recognize myself. All I saw was red. It was all a blur, really. I remember being partly dragged to the garage and at least five or six of my brothers there, surrounding me. I was still so angry. I started kicking and hitting at them, but of course they outnumbered me. I was stupid enough to believe I could actually take them," he scoffed again, wiping a few angry tears from his eyes. He mentally slapped himself over and over; how could he be that clueless? "Then they went to town. I started counting the hits, just so my mind wouldn't think about all the pain. They hit me everywhere. It was hard to keep an even score. I blacked out around thirty-five," Hans licked his lips. The blood was drying up now, and it felt a bit better. "I woke up a few hours later, I think. I was still on the floor in the garage, and I remember that everything hurt. I managed to find my way to my truck, and I mainly wandered around for a couple hours. I finally decided to come here. I didn't have anywhere else to go."

Looking down at Elsa, he could see her already staring back at him. Tears were in her eyes. She stood up silently. Unexpectedly, she wrapped her arms around him, careful of his injuries, and just held him. It was then when Hans began to bawl uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms even tighter around her waist, savoring her feel, her smell, her warmth. He wasn't used to physical touches, as his family wasn't very loving to him. "Thank you, Elsa," he whispered into her ear, sniffling a bit.

She pulled back from the hug, but still remained close in his arms. "I'm sorry," she spoke softly. The pair's eyes remained locked, simply enjoying each others company. She didn't know what possessed her to, but she moved her lips over his cheek, kissing it ghostly.

Hans froze. He would never get over the feeling of her lips on him, but this one felt different from the rest of the kisses they'd shared. The ones before had been frantic and rushed, full of sensual lust. Yet this one was soft and warm, full of something similar to love. He felt cared for. "It's okay."

"Um...would you like some dinner?" Elsa offered, trying to get the love struck gaze off of Hans' face. She pulled completely out of his arms and began putting away the medicines.

"I don't want to intrude," Hans declined politely. She'd already done more than enough for him.

"In case you haven't noticed, you've already interrupted my dinner enough. You might as well eat some of it," Elsa smirked to try and lighten the mood.

"If you insist," Hans joked back, following slowly behind Elsa into the kitchen.

**X~X~X**

"Goodness Elsa! What were you doing out there? You took forever!" Anna began to say once she saw Elsa come into the dining room. Her eyebrows pursed in confusion when she saw she held another plate full of food in her hands. "What the-"

The whole table grew silent at the sight of Hans. Hans looked down, completely embarrassed at himself. His old self would have never barged in like this, on a holiday, during an intimate dinner. He wanted to shrink up into a puddle and die.

"Elsa! Don't be rude; introduce your guest," Aunt Primrose spoke out, giving Hans a warm smile.

"Oh! Um, everyone, this is Hans. A..uh..friend from school," Elsa said, then finished introducing the whole table, over half in which were already acquainted. Hans just couldn't get over the fact that she called him friend. It felt so good.

"Well, let him sit down! You look famished," Elsa's uncle added in.

Hans obeyed, sitting down across from Elsa and next to Flynn. He sat silently as the table slowly grew back into their conversations. He wanted to cry at their kindness. Instead of looking at him and his injuries judgmentally, they gave him a seat at their table like he belonged there. He hadn't felt this good in so long. He smiled over at Elsa, who returned the favor with a ear to ear grin. Happiness radiated off the both of them, and they continued to share glances and smirks throughout the meal.

He could get used to this.

**X~X~X**

**reviews. they make me happy. **


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys.**

**writers block...sucks butt**

**thanks again for all your reviews, follows, favorites and especially your patience! means more than you know :)**

**and because you're just so amazing, next chapter up by friday. :)**

**disclaimer: frozen fans arent nearly as cool as mine**

**X~X~X**

"So I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but why exactly is your arch enemy at our house on a holiday looking absolutely beaten to a pulp?"

Elsa's mouth turned up into a smile. She kept her head busy in the mass of dishes as she answered. "I knew your curiosity wouldn't be able to stand it."

"Stand what?" Anna asked, practically jumping up and down anticipating Elsa's answer. She had been confused and slightly intrigued at the whole situation. I mean, Elsa was gone from the table for a good twenty minutes, and when she came back she brought a battered Hans with her? It was all too bizarre to be left alone like it was nothing.

"Not asking me about it," Elsa smirked, her hands still buried deep in the bubbles enveloping the kitchen sink.

"Hey! I've been plenty patient! I waited that _entire _dinner and until everyone went into the living room to play games. You have to give me credit for that," Anna protested teasingly. She dried another dish that Elsa handed to her.

"You also volunteered us for dishes," Elsa pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

Anna blushed. "Well how else was I supposed to get you alone? Lock you in a bathroom for twenty minutes?" Anna smirked when the blush on her cheeks transferred to Elsa's. "Now tell me what's going on!"

"Alright, alright. But keep your voice down!" Elsa warned, looking over Anna and into the living room, where her family and friends and Hans sat. She noticed how still Hans sat. She could tell his chest was killing him just by the pained look in his eyes; yet, he continued to be politely smile and talk when necessary. He may be an ignorant prick, but he did have a impeccable set of manners.

Elsa sighed calmly, though inside she was anything but. She had no idea how much she should tell. Sure, Anna was her closest friend and sister, and they had been through almost everything together, but she wanted to respect Hans and his privacy. They hadn't discussed in their brief time together what they would say if people started asking about it. Elsa mentally rolled her eyes at their naive stupidity. How could they have not thought about this? True, there were much more pressing matters at hand, but now she had to be put on the spot, and she didn't do well with being placed in the limelight.

"He didn't really say much while we were in there," Elsa started, referring to the bathroom incident. "I mostly just cleaned him up and took care of some of the more serious wounds. But he said something about being in a pickle with some guy much, much tougher than him. Apparently he did something totally Hans-like that upset them, which didn't surprise me, and they just went to town." She knew she wasn't telling the whole truth, but it wasn't lying, either. She hoped Anna wouldn't see through her scattering eyes and crackling knuckles.

"That's a little random," Anna replied with a suspicious expression.

"I know right?" Elsa agreed nervously.

"But why didn't he go home? I mean, why did he come here?" Anna pondered aloud, much to Elsa's dismay.

Elsa shrugged a little too quickly. "I don't know."

"Hmm. Weird," Anna said, returning dutifully to her dishes. Elsa breathed a silent sigh of relief. She was glad the redhead didn't press into anymore details. Anna must've known by now Elsa was never good under intense pressure like that.

"Yeah," Elsa agreed in a sigh. "On the bright side, we have only five more plates to clean!"

**X~X~X**

Once her and Anna had finished cleaning the kitchen (quite spotlessly, if Elsa said so herself), they made their way towards the noisy living room to discover hardly any room left for them to sit. Anna managed to squeeze her tiny form next to Kristoff on a lounge chair, and Elsa was left to be stared at. The blonde's eyes wandered around the room quickly, desperately trying to find a seat. Fatefully, the only seat left was in a corner of a sofa...next to Hans.

"Sit down, Elsa! We're about to play Trivial Pursuit!" Rapunzel said with a smile.

The group waited in anticipation for Elsa's response. "There's no place for me to sit," she replied, a blush creeping onto her fair face.

"Sure, right there next to Hans," her aunt signed her death sentence by gesturing towards the young man.

"Oh fantastic," Elsa answered quietly, making her way over to the dark haired ginger. She didn't know why she was feeling so apprehensive; just an hour ago, they had been more intimate than Elsa knew was possible. It was just her personality; when she got close to someone, her mind reeled with all the horrible possibilities of things that could go wrong. Nevertheless, she took the small seat, wary of Hans and his injuries, and sat down. She couldn't help but shiver at how close they sat. Their skin touched from shoulder to lower knee. She noticed his small wince at their legs in contact.

"Am I hurting you?" Elsa whispered with concern to Hans over the buzz of mindless chatter.

"A little," Hans admitted with a strained groan.

"I'm sorry...uh...here," Elsa fidgeted awkwardly and crossed her thin legs. "Is that better?"

"Uh...yeah," Hans replied just as uncomfortably.

The group fell into a comfortable conversation once Rapunzel set up the game board. They fell into pairs, leaving Elsa and Hans together. The dysfunctional pair surprised everyone by practically demolishing the other couples. Elsa knew she was intelligent, but when she was paired with Hans, she'd thought he would have brought her down. After all, the surface showed all shallow charisma and no intellectual understanding. However, she stood majorly corrected.

The clock ticked by rapidly, though it was completely ignored by the friends. They were all having too much fun to notice much of anything besides their competitive sides crawling out and the infectious laughter. Elsa hadn't felt that free in a long time. Her cheeks were hurting, as cliche as it sounded. The fact that her and Hans were dominating only added to her delighted mood.

"What's the top selling campus snack according to the American Association of College Stores?" Flynn asked, his game-show-host voice lulled to sleep by boredom by now. It was Elsa and Hans' seventh question of their turn, and they only needed to score one more pie chip before winning completely. Unfortunately for the rest of their friends, they had landed on that fateful orange block. This was the million dollar question.

Elsa looked over at her attractive partner almost out of habit. He seemed to know almost every answer, much to Elsa's delight and everyone else's dismay. Her bright smile faded when the usually confidant male seemed at a loss.

"Umm..," Hans bit his lower lip, and Elsa tired not to stare too intently. "Any ideas?" Elsa wanted to melt in those emerald beauties.

Elsa mentally shook herself out of her love struck daze (Was it love? she didn't want to even think about that possibility). "No idea. I hardly ever buy snacks from there. Seem a little too sketchy for me."

"Not even the Oreos? Oh Elsa. You're missing out. Those Oreos are to die for," Kristoff added in. He proved his point by charading the action of eating one of the delicious cookies.

Simultaneously, the almost-lovers turned their heads towards one another. Was it that obvious, or was Kristoff just completely obtuse? "Oreos!" they both exclaimed.

"Really Kristoff? How stupid are you?" Flynn deadpanned, punching his pal playfully on the shoulder. The young adults scowled as the winners leaped up off the couch in victory.

"Yes! Suck it, losers!" Hans yelled, too excited to realize the horrified faces of Primrose and Thomas.

"Hans! Your leg," Elsa replied with concern, trying to calm down the competitive young adult.

"Screw my leg, we won Elsa!" Hans retorted, the biggest smile on his handsome face.

Elsa couldn't help but give him a congratulatory hug. They wrapped their arms around each other quickly, though it felt like a million years. Elsa breathed in his smell, still musty form the dirt and blood and took comfort in it. It seemed the more time she spent actually trying to understand him without any bickering, she was falling more and more for him. It frightened her beyond belief.

She broke away quickly, relishing his hands on her waist before sitting back down. "Sorry. We just had to put our bragging rights to good use," Elsa simpered.

"So, Hans, Elsa. You guys work really well together. Have you tried dating?" her aunt smiled, placing her elbows on her knees and leaning in curiously after everyone had calmed down. Kristoff choked on his dessert coffee while Flynn let out a huge guffaw. The young girls giggled to themselves. "What? What did I do?" Elsa's aunt asked, completely out of the picture.

"He's just a...friend from school," Elsa tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and bowed her head.

"Yeah. I mean no! No, we haven't..uh...dated. And won't anytime soon," Hans' charismatic charm dissolved at the awkward question.

"Oh," the middle aged woman blushed. "I'm sorry. So you go to school with Elsa? What are you studying, Hans?" her aunt changed the attention over to the black eyed boy.

"Uh, communications," he answered vaguely. "I want to help out troubled teens."

"Well that's quite noble of you," the eldest brunette admired.

"Wait, really?" Elsa chimed in, turning her head to face his side profile.

"Uh, yeah," Hans chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his hair.

Elsa could feel herself melting. She had thought Hans would've said something along the lines of wealth and ambition, like a lawyer or architect. Yet, he continued to surprise her. A social worker was a difficult, emotional position. It wasn't luxurious nor dreamed of. It must be even harder for Hans, considering he was one of those shattered youth. He was willing to go back and let those memories haunt him again; all for the sake of making sure kids didn't end up like him. And Elsa knew he'd be damn good at it.

"I just think everyone deserves a chance a to succeed, especially those who feel like they don't have a chance, ya know?" Hans said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That's awesome dude," Kristoff added, with murmurs of agreement by the rest of the group.

"Oh my goodness, look at the time!" Anna said suddenly to disrupt the quiet thinking that was cast over the room. All eyes looked over towards the great grandfather clock in the corner, which read a quarter past midnight.

"I'd better get home too," Hans sighed reluctantly. But he knew he'd overstayed his welcome anyway. Hell, he was even invited in the first place. He winced as quietly as possible once he put weight back onto his injuries.

"Oh, it's not safe to be out at this time of night!" Aunt Primrose warned with concern. "You can stay here for the night."

Hans blushed, thinking about the last time he had slept over. "I wouldn't want to intrude," he said, politeness practically rolling off his tongue.

"Oh goodness no! You can sleep in the basement with the boys," Thomas said.

"If you insist," Hans gave in. He wouldn't have agreed so quickly if this wasn't a perfect opportunity to make things up to Elsa. The two times they' d spent the night together, thing s hadn't gone to plan. But tonight, he would make sure he was worthy of sharing a roof with.

**X~X~X**

**filler and sort of a cliffie, but next chapter is gonna be awesome, and its spelled out like FLUFF. **


	11. Chapter 11

**so sorry about the lateness. but my internet was down and I spent half the day on the phone with verizon trying to fit it -_-**

**hope you enjoy :)**

**disclaimer: if i owned frozen helsa would be head cannon already **

**X~X~X**

"Elsa. Elsa! Psst!"

Elsa opened her mouth widely to yawn. She sneered, her eyes still closed. She was enjoying her dream until..whoever this was came along. "Whaaaat?" she whined, her voice lower than usual and thick with sleep.

"Come with me."

"What?" Elsa's eyes shot open at the unusual request. She recognized those green orbs anywhere. Even in the dark of night, they shone brightly. "Hans! What are you doing here?" she sat up quickly and covered herself up to her collarbone with her thick comforter out of habit.

"I want to show you something," Hans whispered. He smirked at Elsa's appearance. Even after being woken up out of a deep sleep, she still was beautiful. Her hair was down and still wavy from the day before. He didn't know if it was the darker lighting, but the contrast of her eyes and the still room were mesmerizing. He wanted to chuckle at her extreme modesty, but he kept it to himself. He didn't want another reason for Elsa to be angry with him.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked when Hans took on her her creamy hands and began to pull her out of bed. She was still in a dazed out state and confusion clouded her thoughts.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Hans whispered back, so quietly Elsa barely heard it. Even in the dark, she could tell he was smirking.

She wanted to say no; at least, her mind did. Yet, once her eyes adjusted to the lightless area, her heart decided otherwise. Hans looked devilishly playful. His freckles were even more prominent against his pink skin, still red from the previous day's injuries. His eyes were wide and full of mischief. The most tempting thing, however, was his held out hand. Once he'd gotten her out of the bed, he let go of her hand, letting her decide what she wanted to do. His hand was outstretched, an invisible magnet pulling hers towards his.

He knew her too well, she understood already, but somehow it didn't leave her scared. Only a week ago, their relationship had been so different, so simple. And now, they had so many problems and unanswered questions that neither wanted to talk about. Together they were toxic, yet Elsa was close to addiction.

"I should have never invited you to that damn party, shouldn't I?"

Hans' face grew solemn at this. "No. But something made you." And just as quickly as it appeared, the serious face was gone, and the twinkle in his eye was back.

She took his hand.

**X~X~X**

He took her farther than she imagined. She didn't know he knew the area so well; or maybe he didn't. Either way, it was an adventure all in itself. Elsa spent most of her childhood here, yet the dark erased almost all of her memory. It wasn't until they'd made their way secretly out of the house and into the brisk street that Elsa's instincts kicked in. She smiled, breeze flowing through her hair as she was dragged willingly behind Hans. She was surprised at how quickly he was recovering. She could only faintly see his limp, and his face was clearing up nicely. She knew where they were going now.

At the end of the street was a patch of long grass and tall trees, that led to a playground that was a well kept secret to only the neighborhood kids. No one knew exactly where it had come from. As children, their minds were more focused on their imagination rather than questions. As she grew older, Elsa had almost completely forgotten about the cherished play set. Good memories here were scarce, and Elsa was glad to be reminded of such a nostalgic one.

Hans slowed down once they were three houses away, obviously fatigued and sore from yesterday's endeavors. He was about to let go of Elsa's hand, but she held on tightly. He tried to hide his smile. "Sorry, I got a little over excited over there," he said in a normal voice sheepishly.

Elsa could see his blush in the harsh street lights. "I'ts okay. It was kind of...convincing. Without it, I might've still been in bed," she smiled shyly and tucked a thick strand of hair behind her ear.

They walked in silence until they reached the overgrown foliage. Somehow, ti comforted them both to be in the stillness. Knowing that no words needed to be said, that somehow when they were together, things were going to work out. It might not be the way they wanted, nor a picnic in the park, but if they had each other, it could turn out okay.

"You know where I'm taking you, don't you," Hans stated rather than inquired when she practically led the way towards the playground. He tried to hide his disappointment. He'd gone out after everyone else had gone to bed, just to find the perfect spot to apologize to Elsa. He'd thought since it was so overgrown and full of graffiti that people like Elsa would never come there. But it was secluded, and the stars cast a mysterious glow that Hans knew would spark Elsa's interest.

"You seem to forget that I grew up here. I was also a child, believe it or not, and a mischievous one at that. I practically discovered this place," she replied, weaving her way through the thick leaves and branches until reaching the all too familiar clearing.

Elsa didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry. The place looked even worse than it did when she was small. The playground, which had consisted of four swings, a double slide, and monkey bars, looked completely trashed. Half of the swings were either gone completely or broken, laying on the ground waiting in vain to be played with again. The slide, which had bad cracks in it when she was a child, was completely torn in two and laying lopsided on its foundation. The wood on the monkey bars had molded and pieces came off with the soft wind.

"This place was fun to you?" Hans asked with exaggerated question. He kicked softly at the slide, which only creaked and moaned in return.

"Well, it wasn't this horribly destructed ten years ago," Elsa tried pathetically to stick up for broken memory. She sat down experimentally on one of the swings, almost completely black with graffiti.

"I'm trying really hard to not judge you right now," Hans responded. After seeing that her weight was supported by the old swing set, he joined her on the adjacent one. Fortunately the other held his lean build as well.

"Hey, you're the one who brought me here," Elsa pointed out, swinging her feet softly. "Why did you bring me here, anyway?"

Hans swung in unison. "I just...wanted to apologize."

Elsa looked at him, silently encouraging him to continue.

"I mean, the last times we've spent the night under the same roof haven't actually been very great," Hans started, looking down at his sneakers. "And I know I haven't really been the ideal person to spend your vacation with. I mean, I've been awful to you."

"I haven't really been the nicest person either," Elsa added in, trying to make him feel better. She did want to hear his apology, but after the last twenty four hours, she knew he wasn't emotionally stable and could use some help.

"Yeah, but you still took me in. You still cleaned me up. You didn't push me to tell you what happened. And when I did, you didn't judge me for it. You let me stay at your house, invade your family time. Christ, you let me stay the night, completely disregarding our history. Why, Elsa?" Hans said, swinging a little to the left to get closer to her.

"I'm not the only one who's been trying to patch up this relationship. You also seemed to be working on it. I mean, I've been playing with you this whole week, kissing you one moment and kicking you out the next. I'm still surprised you came to me for help, even when I've been heinous to you.

"Sure, we aren't buddy-buddies now, but it's better than being arch enemies. We both still have issues, hell we have more than enough of them, but I think we're making progress. I mean, this time last week I couldn't even bare looking at you, much less having a conversation at three in the morning on some rickety old swings," Elsa chuckled softly.

"What happened?" Hans whispered. He knew he didn't need to explain further for Elsa to understand. The reason she was so introverted, so content with being an outcast. He knew she didn't get asked this a lot. Even if she did, he knew she would never answer honestly. But since both of them were here, putting heir feelings on the line, he'd hoped she would say the truth. After all,he'd opened up quite a bit. He just wanted that to be reciprocated.

"It just wasn't one thing. It was a collection of events. When I was little, I used to be really outgoing. At my birthday parties, we used to go so all out that sometimes I'd invite my entire class. And everyone would show up. My mother used to say confidence was attractive, and I was a damn magnet. I know it's pretty hard to believe, but I loved human interactions. I loved the first day of school, because it means I got to see more people and talk more.

"We lived in Arendelle at that time, that is, my parents, Anna, and I. We were the epitome of the average American family; weekly walks to the park and sitting at the dining room every night for dinner. I loved my family. Especially my dad. We were really close. Once a month, we'd go roller blading and get ice cream afterwards. It was one of my favorite things to do with him," Elsa smiled sadly and paused to regain her thoughts. She hadn't talked aloud about her father in years, and she didn't remember how hard it was. "That was why it was so hard to grieve for them. I couldn't bare the thought of living without them. After that, Anna and I became close. I never knew how much she looked up to me until our parents died. I was ten; Anna was eight. It was a car accident."

Elsa stopped, a chocking sob interrupting her soliloquy. She put her head down. Hans didn't know what to do. He'd never been much of a comforter because no one ever wanted his comfort. So he decided to do what they did in movies. He only held her and whispered apologies in her ear. The embrace was sloppy and uncomfortable; after all, they were sitting on old swings with cold chains. He didn't say anything other than the stereotypical 'sorry'. He was ashamed of himself, and part of his 'sorry' 's were how he couldn't be there for her during her time of need.

"You don't need to say anything else, Elsa. I understand," Hans tried, and feeling confident, kissed the top of her blonde head. He didn't realize how cold and shivering she was until he held her, feeling the icy vibrations running through her torso. "Are you cold?"

Elsa nodded, her head still down. She was embarrassed. She had thought, after all these years, she'd e able to tell someone. That it wasn't only her parent's tragically sudden death that made her this way. There was something much bigger she was hiding for over a decade, that no one had ever known about. Except for him. She cried even more at the thought of that disgusting _thing _ that passed for a person. She wanted to tell someone, especially when it happened, but she had become too shy. She was not the attention seeking little girl anymore. She didn't want the attention that telling her story would bring. So she'd kept quiet. And it had been slowly eating her away.

"Here," Hans said gently, handing over his leather jacket and draping it over her shoulders. "I'm sorry. You didn't have to tell me."

"No, but I wanted to," Elsa sniffled, raising her head just a bit. She was grateful for the darkness. She wasn't a pretty crier. "A-and there's more, so much more, and I thought I could tell you, and I wanted to but..I just..," she trailed off, biting her lip to keep the tears from coming again.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything else right now," Hans whispered, still holding her, even though the chain was digging into his arm painfully.

They sat in silence, memorizing the scene and the feeling of each other. The crickets chirped annoyingly around them, but somehow it comforted them both. Finally Elsa spoke again. "You know, the guy usually gives the girl his jacket when he likes her," she smiled, feeling confident. Somehow being vulnerable made her feel more powerful, more flirtatious.

"Maybe he does," Hans played back. "And if I recall, a kiss usually comes after," he leaned in closer, her bright eyes and small smirk giving permission to caress her cheek.

"Oh really?" Elsa flirted, licking her lips quickly and gazing up into his green eyes.

"Mhm," Hans said before their mouths were too busy kissing to do much talking.

They stayed there, kissing and talking nonsense until the sun rose in front of them, beyond the trees.

**X~X~X**

**:')**

**review please. i always love feedback. **


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys. sorry its late, but summer homework takes up more time than i thought. **

**got requests for longer chapters. im here to give. **

**disclaimer: frozen nor helsa belong to mee**

**X~X~X**

Jack.

That name and his wintry image swirled through Elsa's mind once Hans had dropped her back off at her bedroom. After watching the sunrise, they had walked back, hand in hand, to avoid any suspicions when people started waking up. As hesitant as they were to leave each other (and their tempting mouths), they knew both of them had a lot of personal things that needed to be mended. Yet one stuck out like a sore thumb in both of their brains.

Jack.

What was Elsa going to do about him? Sure, they'd only met last week, and were only in the early stages of dating (were they even dating?) so Elsa knew he wouldn't take it that hard. But what would she tell him? She'd been making out with Hans all night in a deserted park? She didn't want him to lose respect for her. Her reputation was very important to her; she didn't want something as trivial as this to shatter it. She wasn't a good liar, so telling him they simply weren't working wouldn't suffice.

Another option wiggled its way into her mind. Did she want to break it off with Jack? Sure, she didn't have as much of a connection with him than with Hans, but she really hadn't given him a chance. The entire time they'd known each other, she been either too stressed or confused to get to know him. And now that Hans intoxicating presence was washing away from her clouded mind, she questioned their blossoming relationship, too. They weren't all roses and daisies, either. Hell, both of them had troubles that were far from over. At least with Jack, she was the only one who brought issues to the table. Sure, Hans had been an excellent listener earlier, but would his mind be too full of his own troubles to help her with hers?

Elsa turned off her mind and tried to get some sleep before the rest of the household would begin to wake up. They were going back to school tomorrow around lunchtime, and a few friends were coming over to say goodbye- including Jack. For once, she put her issues to the side, rolled over, and opted ot get a wink of sleep before Anna came barreling in a few hours later.

**X~X~X**

"Good morning, girls! What do you want on your waffles?"

Hans looked up from the counter to see the three cousins coming down the stairs, each looking more tired than the last. As the girls put in their orders, he smiled shyly at Elsa. Her hair was still in the makeshift braid she'd pulled together last night, but more strands were falling out, framing her face almost artistically. Her bright eyes had small, dark bags underneath them, a physical reminder of their adventure. She wore the same t shirt and sweats from a few hour ago, though she'd shed his jacket.

Elsa sat down next to Hans on the bar stools. They sat silently, despite the fact the rest of the kitchen was full and chattering excitedly. "Ready to go back to school?" Hans asked to tear away at the awkwardness that was quickly forming.

"Yeah," Elsa breathed honestly. She looked over at him, her far elbow leaning on the cool granite. "Too many memories here."

Hans didn't ask for any more details. She'd already opened up so much in the last twelve hours; he didn't expect anything else. The only thing that was pinging on his mind was her other romantic interest. What was she going to about them? He didn't want to jinx anything, nor flash back to his cocky self, thinking Elsa would just be handed over to him on a silver platter. He never wanted to push her, at least, not anymore. But if she picked Jack over him...he didn't know what he'd do.

"Where are the boys?" Anna asked curiously. Elsa wanted to roll her eyes. She vowed she would never be as dependent or boy crazed as her sister. She loved Anna to death, but sometimes her childish antics were enough.

"They left early this morning to pick up Jack," her aunt answered with a mixing bowl in hand. "He wanted to say his goodbyes before you all went back to school," she winked over at Elsa.

Elsa could only blush and looked at anything other than Hans. He never said anything about it, but she knew he was just as impatient for her to make up her mind. And truthfully, she was still clueless.

"Ooo yeah Elsa! How are you guys doing?" Rapunzel inquired. Elsa knew it was all good natured, and that the thick haired blonde would never make her uncomfortable on purpose, but with every syllable spoke, she wanted to bury herself deeper and deeper into a black hole.

"Fine," she breathed simply, gratefully accepting a plate of waffles to shove into her mouth and distract her mouth from saying anything she would regret. She still refused to look at Hans. It would only give them away.

While Elsa ate quickly, Hans could only pick at his food discouragingly. He knew she was just as vexatious as him, if not more. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that Jack would be such a better choice for her .He seemed more stable, he had his life on track, and his family probably didn't beat him to a pulp every time they saw him. He was funny, entertaining, and charismatic. Jack could love Elsa with no problem. He could heal her, and make sure she was always cared for. Sure, Hans had charm, but it was all fake. He had no love to give. "Excuse me," Hans said suddenly, the legs on his chair squeaking loudly as he got up and left the room.

"What's up his butt?" Anna asked with a questioning scowl.

"Probably being a dickhead as usual," Rapunzel added.

"Rapunzel!" Aunt Primrose scolded with a stern look.

"Sorry, but it's true! Ask Elsa; he's made her life a living hell ever since they met," Rapunzel shrugged off her scold.

"Is that true, Elsa?" her aunt asked, while Elsa just put her head down.

"Trust me, I've seen it. Not. Pretty," Anna chimed in. "They fight more than dogs and cats."

"I thought you said you were friends?" her aunt continued to interrogate her with questions.

"They're anything but! I just can't believe they didn't kill each other in their sleep last night," Anna chuckled.

Meanwhile, Elsa felt her blood boiling. She was getting angrier and angrier at every word they spoke. They didn't know anything. They didn't understand. Didn't they see Hans completely battered, or was it just her? How heartless did they think she was? "You know what? I'm sick of all this bullshit. I'll have you know that I'm not as an evil person as you think I am. You know, Rapunzel, if you actually tried getting to know him, he's really not a dickhead. I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't' said more than two words to him. So stop being a wannabe and get your own life. And Anna, you don't know anything about me. _ANYTHING. _So stop telling yourself you do and actually see if what you're saying is true before you go off on your annoying little tangents! Grow up!" Elsa screamed. She looked around at the now speechless trio. Her face was red, a mixture of rage and regret. She should have never said any of those things. She couldn't help it; she let her guard down adn this is what happened. Looking at all of their hurt faces, she knew she just shattered her entire reputation. Years of sitting silently, only speaking when spoken to, had all fallen down the drain.

"Elsa!" her aunt said, her eyes full of betrayed tears.

She opened her quaking mouth to reply, but she couldn't find any words. Her eyes were full of sorrow and embarrassment. She didn't know what to say, so she said nothing at all, and proceeded to run up the stairs.

She would've continued to plow through the air until she smacked into a hard chest. "Elsa? What's wrong?" Hans asked after seeing her fragile state.

"Where are you going?" Elsa replied with a question, sniffling a bit and trying in vain to wipe away her overflowing tears.

"Uh, I don't know," he chuckled, stepping down to be level with Elsa. "Sometimes I just need to get away, you know? Take a drive. I'll be back before we leave, if you'll still let me car pool with yo-"

"Can I come with you?"

Hans didn't ask why. He didn't ask if she really wanted to leave in her pajamas. He didn't ask what happened or why she was crying. He didn't ask her if her family would wonder where she was.

He just nodded, and took her hand.

**X~X~X**

Elsa loved the wind.

The minute Hans had started the car and began cruising down the street, she rolled down her window and let the chilly breeze caress her face and pull her hair. It dried her tears and simply let her breath with no questions asked. It didn't matter that she was in her pajamas, nor that she would have _so _much explaining to do when she got back, or that Jack would be wondering where the hell she was. For now, she just wanted to feel.

They'd been on the road for a good twenty minutes, and Hans couldn't help but steal glances at the girl in the passenger seat. She looked so beautiful, sitting there, eyes, closed, like she didn't have a care in the world. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn't want to interrupt the beauty he was beholding. But, he had no idea where he was going and feared they would get lost. She already seemed distressed enough. "So, uh, where are we going?" he asked her, shouting over the deafening wind.

Elsa turned with a straight face, tucking her thick hair behind her ear while one side continued to pummel her face. Her lips were pursed and eyes serious. "Take me to your house."

Hans' heart dropped. "Elsa, I don't really think-"

"It's fine. Whatever," Elsa dismissed it quickly, turning her face away from him again to stare out at the blurring images outside.

Hans opened his mouth, then shut it again. He _really _didn't want to go back there, but maybe it would be good to confront them. Not physically, but with words. And with Elsa by his side, he gained strength. And maybe once his brothers saw he wasn't alone, they wouldn't do anything too harmful. "I do need to pick up a few things," Hans agreed finally, smirking at Elsa's growing, victorious smile.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want you to go just because I want to and if you're not comfor-"

"Elsa!" Hans stopped her with a small chuckle. "It's fine. I think I need to do this."

"Okay," Elsa said with a closed smile.

They kept quiet the rest of the way, the radio the only thing talking. It wasn't awkward however; they were comforted by the calmness of it. What seemed like seconds later (which was actually twenty minutes), Hans grudgingly parked his car at the all too familiar home. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a fourth of the cars had vacated the premises. Somehow it made things easier when there was only nine of them to face instead of a dozen.

He hadn't noticed how sweaty he'd gotten until Elsa placed her cool fingertips through his. "It's okay. You can do this."

Hans nodded and opened his door. Walking up the steps, his shoulder brushing with hers, he took her hand again for reassurance. He rang the doorbell with shaky fingers. His heart was beating out of his chest, but he didn't want to look like a wuss in front of Elsa. He'd been vulnerable enough to last him the rest of his life.

"Hey little buddy! Look who decided to show up," Craig greeted, leaning against the door frame cockily. "And who's this pretty thing?" he moved his eyes up and down Elsa, making her blush profusely.

"This is my...uh...," Hans looked at Elsa for help.

"Girlfriend. I'm his girlfriend. Elsa," she improvised, holding her hand out for a proper handshake. "Hans just wouldn't stop talking about how wonderful his family was, so I thought I'd see you for myself," she smiled falsely.

Hans couldn't help but let a goofy grin attach to his face. He liked the sound of Elsa being his girlfriend; of only it were true. He couldn't mull over it for too long, because Elsa had wrapped her slender around around his waist (careful to avoid his injuries) and started walking in the house.

"Hey guys! Looks like Hans brought home a girl!" Craig bellowed through the open house, his red beard moving with his mouth.

"A girl? What?" the couple heard the house mutter from the living room.

"Yeah! Either she has no taste in men, or he just got lucky!" Hans' brother joked, hitting him harshly on the back and forcing the pair to sit on the cramped lounge chair. It was so tight that Elsa managed to sit on Hans' lap, much to her embarrassment and his enjoyment.

"So how did this happen?" Frank asked with a questioning, amused face.

"Well, we met at school," Elsa started, trailing so Hans would continue.

"The first time I saw her, I thought she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Hans added, making Elsa blush even deeper. "We weren't really friends at first, but we slowly got to know each other. I mean, we don't wanna put a label on it or anything yet, but we both are cool with just letting it happen. See where it goes," Hans finished with a click of his tongue.

"Well isn't that sweet," Jeremy said, coming into the room with a large beer in hand. "Hey Hans, ever wonder she doesn't want to make it official? Maybe 'cause you suck!" him and his brothers guffawed at that.

Elsa grimaced at the lame insult.

"Okay I just gotta ask," Craig said after their giggles had died down and looked over at Elsa, who squirmed uncomfortably on Hans' thighs. "How's the sex?"

The group fell into hysteria at that one. Hans was about it stand up at leave, too embarrassed to do anything else, when Elsa stopped him, and stood up. "You know what? That's none of your business. And even if it was, it's freaking fantastic! He's definitely the best I've ever had," she started, making the group shush. "And for your information, I lied about earlier. Hans couldn't tell me anything good about any of you, because you all are assholes! I feel sorry for you, honestly, I do. You are all old men with nothing better to do with your time but make fun of your youngest brother. News flash: no matter how hard you beat and tear down your brother, it doesn't make any of you any better! You're all pathetic, and a horrible influence on your children. And the worst part is, your insults are not even insulting! They're lame, and stupid, just like every single one of you." She grabbed Hans hand and pulled him to his feet, regardless of his wounds. "So we're gonna go. It's been a real treat, really just a pleasure, but we're too civilized to hang out with cavemen like you!" Elsa finished, spitting in a nameless man's face before walking to the front door and slamming it behind her.

"Where did that come from?" Hans asked with a slight smirk. He wasn't going to lie, seeing Elsa all hot and bothered like that turned him on. And the way she walked out, not needing to hear any of their excuses, was hot.

"Sorry. I just have a lot of anger these past couple days," Elsa apologized. Her eyes widened once she realized what she had done. "Oh my gosh! I cannot believe I just did that! Oh my goodness, one of them is going to kill me tonight, I just know it! Why did you let me do that? Oh, no, now they're going to be even worse to you!" Elsa heaved and fell down to sit on the steps, burying her head in her hands.

"No, no, Elsa, it's fine! I'm not planning on going back there anytime soon," Hans soothed, slowly sitting next to her and rubbing her back softly. "Besides, you putting them in their place, making them feel sheepish, it was really hot," his voice lowered an octave at his last words.

Elsa lifted her head, one eyebrow raised. "Oh really?"

"Mmm," Hans murmured, his breath ghosting over her pale neck. "And in your pajamas, too. That was quite the scene."

Elsa groaned playfully, though it was hard to concentrate on her thoughts with Hans' lips so close to her skin. "Oh gosh. They're going to think I'm the biggest lunatic."

"To hell with what they think," Hans said, finally lifting his head to capture her lips with his own.

**X~X~X**

**reviews= longer chapters**


	13. Chapter 13

**so so so so so so sorry for my lateness! junior kicked off this week with an infinite amount of homework, and ive had so much going on! i know, i know, excuses, excuses. the real reason is that i just suck.**

**here's another chapter for you all! thanks again for all your patience! means the world!**

**X~X~X**

Elsa breathed in deeply and tried to calm her shaky hands. After a a few (albeit long) kisses, Elsa had eventually confessed to her temper tantrum that morning after Hans had left. Her stomach twisted in knots whenever she thought about how cruel she had been to her family, and Hans insisted they go back. Elsa had agreed, knowing that her wrong needed to be right.

"Hey," Hans said quietly over the dull hum of the radio. He grabbed her meddling fingers in his right hand. "It's going to be okay."

"What if it isn't?" Elsa argued with a voice as shaky as her hands. "What i-if they hate me forever? What if they disown me?!"

Hans chuckled, much to Elsa's annoyance. "Elsa, I can guarantee you they will not disown you. Or hate you," his warming green eyes stared over at her reddening face. "If you just explain what happened, I'm sure they'll understand."

"You don't know Anna. What I told her...she's extremely over emotional," Elsa shook her head, wanting to throw up at the thought of her cruel words. "I didn't even recognize myself. If I were her, I would never forgive me."

But you're not Anna," Hans pointed out. "Anna is Anna. And she loves you way too much to let your relationship disappear completely."

Elsa sighed in response, tired of bitter arguments. She bit her lip. She was really never good at apologies; she never really had a reason to use them that often. Her reputation was like fine china; touched and smudged only at the most special of occasions. And now, it seemed like all of her dishes shattered onto the floor.

The pair finally (and too quickly, for Elsa's liking) arrived back at her childhood home. Hans went around and opened the door for her, knowing she was too preoccupied in her thoughts to protest. They went up to the door together, but their hands remained glued to the sides.

"Do you want me to..uh...come with you?" Hans stammered before Elsa opened the front door.

Elsa shook her head. This was her mess; she was going to clean it by herself. Hans nodded understandingly and headed back towards his truck. At first, she almost called out to him. Then again, she realized her own battles needed to be fought alone. She'd dug this hole for herself, and she was damn sure she was going to crawl her way out alive.

She heard murmuring in the kitchen, and was disappointed to hear Kristoff's low chuckle. That was a sure sign that the boys were home. She was hoping to conveniently be able to have Rapunzel and Anna by themselves; not having to call them out. She was shy and reserved, and having all the attention on her sounded like a horrible nightmare. Nevertheless, she proceeded, stepping in the doorway just as the chattering was dying down.

Six heads turned towards her, some curious, some angry, others just sad or confused. Elsa took a death breath before saying, "Rapunzel, Anna, could I talk to you for a minute?" She was proud that she didn't stutter. She couldn't hide a hint of a smile when they looked at each other and nodded nervously, faces melancholy.

They went upstairs to Rapunzel's room. One would have to look closely to see a fading purple wall behind all the scattered and random paintings and sketches adorning Rapunzel's walls. Her mother had scolded her the first few times, but had seemingly given up once the left wall was completely covered in miscellaneous drawings. An unmade bed lay in the corner with numerous pillows and stuffed animals. A small easel stood in the window nook, practically begging for Rapunzel to pick up one of the rusting paint brushes and create and new masterpiece.

The trio stood in the middle of the room, facing each other and avoiding eye contact. "I'm sorry," all three of them said at the same time. Anna laughed uncomfortably before Elsa stopped the younger girls.

"No. You guys have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. It was all my fault. I'm sorry I just...freaked out on you. It was rash, and stupid," Elsa shook her head multiple times out of embarrassment.

"No, we're sorry. We didn't even ask how you and him were doing," Rapunzel chimed in.

"Yeah, and it was stupid of us to put words in your mouth. We didn't even know you guys had become friends. We should've asked how you were doing," Anna added, touching Elsa's goose bumped skin.

"No, I should've told you guys," Elsa stepped back and brushed away Anna's comforting touch to sit on the edge of the bed. "I just thought you guys would automatically know. You shouldn't have to ask. It wasn't fair of me to go berserk and use that kind of language. I hope you guys can forgive me," Elsa said, placing her head down in shame. She hated how her friends automatically placed the blame on themselves. It made her compared herself even more. They were so optimistic and wholesome. They were kind and naturally lovable. And Elsa? She was just the bitchy older sister that everyone was too lazy or scared to approach.

"Stop being so hard on yourself," Anna said, placing herself next to Elsa on the large cushions. "I should've known coming back here would be hard for you. It always is, and I should have been more considerate of your feelings."

"No, Anna, no. This was my fault. I should be more open with you guys," Elsa apologize,d wrapping her skinny arms around Anna's scrawny frame. She raised her eyebrows over at Rapunzel, who hugged herself in the middle of the room, eyes welling up with silent tears. "Come here," she said, gesturing towards their small huddle.

Rapunzel choked and sat next to her, creating an emotional group hug full of 'I'm sorry' and 'It's okay'. Finally, Anna pulled away and looked at Elsa questioningly.

"So, what _is _going on with you and Hans?"

Elsa laughed nervously and look up, trying to evade the heat forming on her cheeks. "Nothing! He just...we've made up. We're friends now," she said simply. She knew both of them thought he and Jack were a solid thing, and telling them about Hans would just be adding fuel to the fire. She was so confused already, and didn't need their input to throw into the mix of confusion.

"So you just made up? Just like that?" Anna asked with pursed eyebrows.

"Yeah. We actually had a really good, deep conversation," Elsa lied easily and nodded to reassure herself. "Everything's okay now."

Elsa knew both younger girls were a bit wary of her story, but knew better than to question it. So, they entered into one more tight hug before walking back downstairs, happy to have crossed that bump in the road.

**X~X~X**

"I saw you last night."

Elsa cracked in knuckles, her hands remaining at her sides. She tried calming down internally, but she knew it was fruitless.

After her and the other girls came back downstairs, Elsa thought she off the hook. Her aunt had made sandwiches and lemonade, and all the girls went outside to play cards. Ten minutes into poker, and Elsa was sure going to win, when the expected Kristoff and Flynn arrived with Jack. Elsa was stuck frozen in her seat as time seemed to freeze. She finally was able to jerk back into reality when Rapunzel and Anna went to greet their beaus, knowing she should do the same.

Smiling politely, she accepted Jack's hug and even his lingering fingers on her small hip. She bit her lip, only saying small talk in hopes that she wouldn't screw anything by spilling the beans about her Hans (whatever they were, she still didn't know). When Kristoff first pulled her away with the words, "Hey Elsa, can I talk to you for a minute?" she was relieved. Her sudden relief was soon evaporated into panic. She knew Kristoff didn't want to talk about the weather. She knew it was something much more important.

"What?" she asked, still trying to process his words. "I mean, yeah. I saw you, too. Last night. At Easter," she rambled with a shaky voice.

"Elsa," Kristoff started, leaning against the hallway wall. "I think we both know what I'm talking about."

"Enlighten me," Elsa spoke with confidence.

"Fine. Around four, five a.m. Was driving around, couldn't sleep. Went down the road and I saw you. It was a bit difficult, I can admit that. I mean, you _were _wearing a hoodie far too big for you and _holding hands _with someone," Kristoff replied just as smugly. "It was even harder for me to see who your mystery guy was, but when I did...," Kristoff chuckled and shook his head.

Elsa's face was paling every second Kristoff spoke. She didn't except anyone to see her, much less her friends. And now, Kristoff had her (albeit short) secret exposed. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she darted her eyes unsurely.

"Save the bullshit, Elsa. I'm not falling for it."

"What are you going to do?" Elsa asked, trying to hid the fear from her voice. Her eyes were wide and quickly filling with angry, nervous tears.

"Don't worry, Elsa. I'm not going to tell anyone," Kristoff said sincerely, and Elsa wanted to believe him. "I'm not that catty or insecure. I don't need to make other people's lives worse to make me feel better about myself. Hey, that sounds like someone we know...," Kristoff mocked.

"He isn't like that!" Elsa protested, knowing exactly who Kristoff was imitating. "H'es smart, and understanding. If you just try to get to know him, you'd see! He has demons, just like everyone else. He just deals with them differently," Elsa tried in vain to skip up for Hans. Her heart dropped when realized how big of a hole she had dug for herself. It wasn't Kristoff's fault he distrusted Hans; it was Elsa's. He had simply wanted to be a friend, and respected her and supported her decisions. She had made all of her loved ones believe that Hans was a villain, when she herself was one. She never tried to solve things between him, nor took time to understand him and delve deeper into his life. She'd be ignorant, and dragged her friends into believing the same twisted lie she once lived by.

"I don't get it, Elsa," Kristoff was now standing on his full weight, standing face to face with the worried girl. "One minute you want to chop his body into little pieces, and the next you're hooking up? It doesn't make sense to me."

"We haven't hooked up," Elsa corrected dryly. She ran a tired hand through her hair and turned her head. "And I've been completely ignoring Jack. You haven't told him, have you? Oh gosh. I'm in deep shit."

Kristoff chuckled at her crude language. "I agree. And no, I haven't told anyone. I have far more respect for you than to do something that low," Elsa sighed in relief. "But I have to be honest with you, because I care about you. I don't think you're thinking straight on this, Elsa. You usually don't allow guys this close to you, and now that you've experienced romance for the firs time, you're lost in the aura of it all. Hans is not the kind of guy you should be dating."

"Why not?" Elsa challenged. "You don't know him like I do. He's been through a lot of shit, just like me. We can relate. He's not a horrible person, really."

"I know, Elsa, I know. I just think Jack is better person for you right now. You need a stable guy in your life to help you through all of the crap that's been piled on top of your life, not another messed up mutt," Kristoff tried pointing out. He didn't realize the insulting extent of his words before Elsa started to cry silent tears.

"A messed up mutt? Is that really what you think of me?" Elsa choked with a shaky inhale.

"No! God, no. Elsa, I didn't mean it like that. Please stop crying," Kristoff begged, coming in for a warm embrace.

Elsa backed away quickly, her defenses high. "Don't touch me," she grimaced. "Don't ever come close to me again."

"Elsa, you know I didn't mean it like that," Kristoff tried apologizing, his warm brown eyes full of regret.

"Just stay away from me," she frowned, her lips trembling. She ran past him, out the front door, and towards her sanctuary, the playground. She shed off her duties of visiting with family and hanging out with Jack. She didn't want to play cards and drink sweet lemonade with fake smiles and inconvenient chatter. She didn't want to pretend everything was alright. She wanted to be honest, and raw, and real. And she knew the only person she could really talk to would be there, waiting for her.

She knew he would be there.

**X~X~X**

**i know, cliffies are the worst. but I did this to myself to make sure I write faster. **

**reviews**** are much appreciated, even though i don't deserve them after what a crummy updater i've been **


End file.
